Fortaleza interior
by W.LoveR
Summary: Hinata, una bailarina de danza clásica enamorada del director que la alentó desde la lejanía, descubrirá que su verdadero amor está en aquel joven que estuvo a su lado.
1. Introducción

**CORREGIDO 05/07/2012**

¡Debut en FF!

Inspirada por "El cisne negro" decidí escribir este fic, engatusada totalmente por la delicadeza de las bailarinas. Cabe aclarar que la única semejanza será el ambiente del ballet y la competencia, no espero que sea tan oscuro como esa película. Espero que sea de su agrado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, escribo este fic sin fin de lucro alguno.

Here we go...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Introducción**

* * *

Un ruido hueco resonó en el cuarto vacío, siendo seguido trás un breve silencio por unos sollozos apenas audibles. La muchacha alzó la mirada para que un par de ojos perla se la devolvieran del otro lado del espejo que cubría la extensa pared.

Debía ser fuerte, debía mejorar. No podía defraudar a su padre, no ahora.

Lentamente se enderezó para ir hasta el reproductor de audio y así reiniciar la melodía. Se alejó un poco del reproductor y poniéndose en posición comenzó a danzar al ritmo de La Danza del Hada de Azúcar*. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuerpo, hacía horas que se había encerrado en el cuarto de baile de la residencia familiar, y el agotamiento físico estaba comenzando a hacerse notar, pero ella trataba de ignorarlo, el sufrimiento era necesario.

- Hinata-sama, siento interrumpirla, en breve la cena estará servida, sería conveniente que se prepare, el baño ya está listo.- interrumpió su trance una de la tantas criadas de la familia Hyūga.

Hinata la miró para luego asentir timidamente. Le hubiera respondido pero sabía bastante bien que las palabras se habrían quedado trabadas en su garganta.

- Con su permiso.-dijo la joven criada para así retirarse, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Tras un suspiro se acercó al reproductor para así apagarlo y dirigirse a su baño personal, tal como le dijo la criada, estaba todo preparado para que se bañara. Con delicadeza se despojó de las ropas apretadas que vestía. Se apresuró en meterse en la bañera y terminar rápido con esto, después de todo, su padre no era muy paciente.

Una vez bañada y seca tomó las ropas de dónde las criadas siempre las dejaban para dirigirse a paso lento hacia el comedor principal. Deslizó la puerta* para asomar timidamente la cabeza, encontrándose con que se hayaban todos presentes en la mesa, menos el jefe de la familia Hyūga. Dejando escapar un suspiro se adentró para tomar su lugar, al lado de su hermana Hanabi.

Había llegado antes que su padre, ahorrándose el derecho de tener su penetrante e intimidatoria mirada clavada en sí misma durante la cena, eso era un alivio.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente para dejar entrar al hombre del que había estado pensando. Su semblante lo decía todo: problemas. Su ceño claramente fruncido mostraba perfectamente su fastidio, y si eran inteligentes, nadie se dignaría a hablar.

Trás sentarse, Hiashi Hyūga asesinó con su mirada a todos los presentes para luego con su apacible voz anunciar que la cena comenzaba.

Alrededor de diez criados aparecieron, cargando recipientes con la cena. Por supuesto, la comida seleccionada para Hanabi y para ella era distinta que la del resto de los presentes.

La dieta de la bailarina

Una dieta especial y una rutina diaria de ejercicios eran unos de los tantos requisitos necesarios para mantenerse en forma.

Miéntras llevaba la comida a su boca, Hinata miró a los presentes en la mesa, como de costumbre cuando la temporada alta se acercaba, los viejos socios de la empresa de su padre habían asistido a la cena.

Su padre era uno de los maestro de danza clásica más importantes de Japón, poseyendo también varios reconociemientos a nivel internacional, y como cabe imaginar, sus dos hijas seguían sus pasos para así continuar con el legado Hyūga.

Asi mismo él, junto a los socios que hoy los acompañaban en la cena, era dueño de Byakugan, el teatro más importante de todo Japón ubicado en la ciudad de Tokio. Este se hayaba en frente de la escuela de la cual ellos también eran dueños, Sōke, la cual se dedicaba exclusivamente al ballet.

Aunque su padre sólo dictaba clases a las herederas de su apellido. Por lo cual a pesar de estar atestado de alumnos la institución, Hinata jamás se había relacionado con ninguno salvo en los ensayos de las presentaciones. Por lo cuál, sólo conocía a los más destacados alumnos, entre ellos Kiba Inuzuka, el único chico al que ella se atrevería a llamar amigo. Habían bailado juntos innumerables veces, lo que los llevó a poder forjar esa relación. El resto eran sólo rostros con nombres, buenos, salvo ella. Sakura Haruno, su baile era francamente exquisito, la superaba con creces, tomando así casi todos los papeles principales de las obras, no es que Hinata fuese un alma competitiva y ambiciosa, disfrutaba el simple hecho de bailar, sea lo que sea. Pero últimamente era un objetivo auntoimpuesto el sobresalir, y Sakura era su único obstáculo, Ya que sobresaliendo, le darían el protagónico. Ganaban todos, superaría a su hermana menor, su padre se enorgullecería y todavía más importante, él la reconocería.

En estos pensamientos estaba perdida Hinata cuando advirtió que su padre se había puesto de pie para hacer un anuncio, o mejor dicho, despedirse junto a sus socios para discutir sobre las obras a presentarse durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Una vez que con toda la educación, su padre y los socios de este, se habían disculpado e ido, Hinata y Hanabi se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo.

Al llegar a su cuarto se encontró sus ropas de cama preparadas, y a una criada quien la ayudaría a cambiarse para así irse a la cama temprano. Una vez en la cama, y habiéndose retirado la criada, Hinata cerró los ojos, visualizando así en su imaginación ese par de ojos celestes que hacía años la traían perdida.

Mañana será un gran día.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

* Conocida melodía de "El cascanueces".

* En Japón se suele utilizar esas puertas deslizantes hechas con madera y papel de arroz.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Vikii


	2. Un nuevo día

**CORREGIDO 05/07/2012**

Aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo día**

* * *

La espera se estaba haciendo eterna, los bailarines practicaban pasos complejos para lucirse mientras Hinata practicaba en la barra para matar el tiempo. Los habían reunido allí hace ocho horas para ensayar mientras los dueños de la institución deliberaban cuál sería la obra ideal para abrir la temporada, la cual anunciarían al final de la jornada. Ella no solía asistir a aquellas prácticas, pero su padre había insistido en que fuera, poniendo la excusa de que él no se hallaría disponible para ella. Giró su cabeza para mirar nuevamente la puerta, esperanzada de que en cualquier momento su padre aparecería, y entonces pasó...

_Esa sonrisa._

¡Oh si! Esa sonrisa resplandeciente que te hacía olvidar que hacía ocho horas que estabas practicando. Hasta lograba que tus músculos se olvidaran del agotamiento, haciéndote delirar, tan sólo por unos segundos, que acababas de comenzar a ensayar y que contabas con toda tu fuerza y más. Pero por suepuesto, ese sentimiento no estaba destinado a ser eterno, y así fue, él se giró para saludar a la recién llegada, a la espectacular e inigualable Sakura Haruno. ¿Qué tenía de especial ella? Además de su extrafalario cabello color rosa, y de la forma tan natural en que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo del piano.

_La envidiaba._

Estaba más claro que el agua que Hinata Hyūga, la tímida y sumisa chica, la envidiaba. Bueno, envidia es una palabra muy fuerte, quizá celos por ser como era. Así, tan risueña, pero no por eso inocente, más bien... seductora. Ella en cambio, era pura y beata, frágil e inocente. Como mujer no llamaba la atención entre los bailarines, pero Sakura... ella era otra historia. ¡Los incitaba! Los seducía vilmente para luego rechazarlos. Muy pocos habían tenido el honor de compartir la cama con ella. O cómo decía Ino, otra de las bailarinas: muy pocos sí, de los que se sabe, pero vaya Kami a saber cuántos más... Aunque claro, ¿Cómo tomar en serio las palabras de Ino cuándo era la enemiga declarada de Sakura?

Pero a Hinata eso no le incumbía, ella tenía sólo un objetivo que seducir: el público. Y otro que conquistar: Naruto Uzumaki, su amor platónico y director. Un joven alto de alborotados cabellos rubios, con un par de ojos celestes encantadores y con _la_ sonrisa de ensueño. Todo lo que cualquiera soñaría, perdón, todo lo que Hinata soñaba.

Su ensoñamiento no le dejaba vislumbrar los defectos del joven, y si lo hacía está claro que rápidamente los transformaba en virtudes. Cada bailarina con la que había participado en alguna obra, por más que haya sido una sola, estaba al tanto del _gran_ amor de la Hyūga, aunque todas la respetaban ya que nadie quería problemas con la hija de uno de los dueños de la institución.

Hablando de su padre, justo él ingresó al amplio salón junto a un joven. Alto, distinguido, ojos oscuros como pozos y una cabellera... ¿azulada? Sí, sabía perfectamente quién era, Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, uno de los socios de su padre. Se conocían de pequeños, pero sólo eso, simplemente se dirigían la palabra por pura formalidad, y en la memoría de Hinata estaba grabado un sólo momento en que ellos habían hablado de forma amena, aunque estaban en un pequeño grupo discutiendo sobre arte contemporáneo y ninguno se dirigió la palabra directamente y podría jurar que su atribución a la conversación fue una especie de ruido, semejante a un resoplido.

Naruto se dirigió hacia Sasuke y su padre para saludarlos calurosamente. Sasuke le respondió algo que aparentemente a Naruto no le gustó nada, ya que hizo uno de sus espamentos, revoleando los brazos por doquier y farfullando palabras que desde su distancia eran imposibles de comprender. Aunque las palabras de su padre resonando con autoridad en el salón rápidamente la trajeron a la realidad:

- Atención. Como bien saben dentro de poco comenzará la temporada. Hemos decidido aplazar el comienzo hasta vísperas de navidad.- Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero el silenció cundió al ver a Hiashi abrir nuevamente la boca.- Abriendo así con una obra nueva.

El asombro en la cara de los bailarines no se disimulaba. La temporaba se habría normalmente con algún clásico que nunca fallaba, El Cascanueces, el Lago de los Cisnes, cualquier cosa menos una obra nueva. Aunque debería de ser buena, despues de todo, su padre jamás fiaba al azar el éxito. Ya nadie escuchaba el discurso, sus cerebros ahorraban esa energía para tratar de asimilar lo dicho.

- Todos a las barras.- exclamó Naruto con ese tono de voz tan entusiasmante y animador, una vez finalizado el discurso del mayor.- Demuéstrenle a este _teme_ lo que saben hacer. ¡Vamos!

Hinata se agarró firmemente y se puso de puntas de pie, gracias a las zapatillas especiales, y comenzó a hacer la serie de pasos que indicaba Naruto entre gritos afectivos, esforzándose por no defraudar a Naruto y mucho menos hacer el ridículo frente a su padre.

- ¡Eso es Hinata! ¡Sai baja los hombros! ¿Viste teme?, esto es la_ Crème de la Crème_.

La había felicitado. Podía sentir el rubor apoderarse de su rostro, y tuvo que concentrarse el doble en los pasos. Cuando él ya estaba lejos pudo distenderse y disfrutar un poco más cuando...

_Le tocaron la cabeza._

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha había pasado por al lado de ella y le había tocado la cabeza, pero ¿Qué significaba aquello? Normalmente significaba que la habían elegido para algo, pero por si las dudas de que fuera algo negativo, decidió aumentar sus esfuerzos.

Unas risa reprimida le llamó la atención, del otro lado del salón Kiba le guiñó el ojo. No pudo contener una sonrisa, su amigo siempre lograba hacerla sonreír o reir, incluso cuando se hallaba en un momento tenso como aquél. Decidió devolverle el guiño al chico, el cual pareció sorprendido, es que la chica no solía hacer muestras de cariño hacia él, no al menos en público, considerando al público una cifra partiendo de una a más personas.

Unos aplausos llamaron la atención de los presentes.

-Sufieciente por el momento. Mañana se presentarán a las seis de la mañana y se les explicará la obra. Deben presentarse todos, tanto los seleccionados como los que no. Hasta mañana.- exclamó el señor Hyūga para luego retirarse junto a Sasuke Uchiha.

El murmullo de siempre.

Es que los jóvenes bailarines no se hacían esperar y los rumores eran los principales protagonistas de las conversaciones. Ino Yamanaka, nombrada con anterioridad, junto a otros tres bailarines, Tenten, Rock Lee y Sai Anbu* se arremolinaron quedando la pobre Hinata en el medio de la charla.

- Es realmente atractivo, ¡Me enamoré!- chillaba Ino miéntras me tomaba del brazo.

- Pues a mi no me gusta, no se ha presentado siquiera.- dijo Tenten frunciendo la boca de modo infantil y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Qué importa? Seguro estaba nervioso.

- Sasuke Uchiha.- murmuró Hinata tímidamente.

- ¿Qué has dicho Hinata? Habla más fuerte, déjate llevar por el espíritu de la juventud y...- Tenten lo interrumpió tapándole la boca a Lee. Parecía que una de sus clásicas discusiones se avecinaba. Sai se limitaba a sonreir débilmente mientras observaba todo con sus inexpresivos ojos.

- Sasuke Uchiha, así se llama.- dijo Kiba que había llegado sonriéndole a Hinata con una radiante sonrisa.- ¿Eso es lo que querías decir?

Yo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa. Una inocente escena, dos amigos sonriéndose, nada raro. Pero el trabajo de Ino era malinterpretar, infundir rumores y luego ante las consecuencias pedir perdón, sin sentirlo siquiera. Y allí estaba esa expresión suya, como quien acaba de descubrir un tesoro, esa sonrisa maliciosa.

- Lo tenían bien escondido. Me sorprende que no lo haya notado antes, tantos bailes juntos los deben de haber unido, pero cuéntanos Hinata ¿Cómo es Kiba en la cama?- Hinata sintió como si el alma se le iba, para luego sentir la sangre subir rápidamente a su cara. Su corazón latía erráticamente... Kiba y ella... cama... juntos... Kiba y ella desnudos...

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la presión bajándole por el horror, trató de retroceder un paso y se sintió desvanecer en los brazos de alguien.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

*Sai Anbu: imaginación 100%

¡Gracias por haber leído!

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Conflictos familiares

**CORREGIDO 05/07/2012**

De regreso con mi fic, comencé la universidad y me tomé un tiempito para "semi" adaptarme, no les quito más tiempo hahaha...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Conflictos familiares**

* * *

La pared de su dormitorio, normalmente blanca, se veía de un color violaceo. Debía de estar por amanecer. La chica se desperezó tranquila y con cuidado atravezó el dormitorio a oscuras hasta llegar a su baño personal. La luz la cegó por unos segundos, se acercó al lujoso mueble y con precisión se ató el largo cabello en un firme rodete, hizo su aseo matutino y volvió al cuarto a cambiarse para ir al comedor a desayunar... sola. El jefe de la familia se despertaría más tarde, y el resto lo acompañaría en el desayuno. Pero debido a la reunión organizada por Sasuke Uchiha, nadie estaría allí para acompañarla, aunque su padre ya estaba al tanto de esto y ordenó a una de las criadas que le dejará preparado el desayuno. Caminaba distraída por el pasillo que la llevaría allí, tanto que ni siquiera lo escuchó acercarse...

- Hinata.- la llamó una voz por detrás suyo, asustándole.

- Pa padre, no lo había visto.- se disculpó , inclinándose para saludar al mayor.

Él la miró fijo durante unos minutos, en los que Hinata no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella, y su padre no hacía mucho para ayudarla clavando sus ojos en ella. El silencio reinaba y sólo se atrevían a perturbarlo el cantar de los pájaros. El sol se filtraba ya en el pasillo, denotando a ambos que ya llevaban un buen rato en silencio.

- Desayuna y ve.- dijo su padre, dándose la vuelta para así retirarse, dando por terminada la convesación, pero luego de dar un par de pasos giró para contemplar a Hinata con el ceño fruncido.- Saluda a Neji de mi parte.

Hinata sintió como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría. ¡Neji! Su primo. Hacia años que no se veían, al menos desde la atroz pelea que habían tenido sus padres, quienes por cierto eran gemelos. Hiashi y Hizashi Hyūga, el primero, dueño del teatro Byakugan y de la institución Sōke, miéntras que el segundo, dueño de Jūken, una especie de anfiteatro dedicado particularmente a las presentaciones de orquestas, y de Boke, una institución dedicada a la enseñanza en el arte musical.

Si bien las cosas estaban realmente tensas entre sus familias desde hacía dos años, Kiba la había convencido para que llamara a Neji. Ya que este la había tomado como enemiga personal a Hinata trás la disputa entre sus progenitores. Trás mails, llamadas, mensajes y un continuo y prolongado acoso por parte de Hinata, cuando ya estaba por darse por vencida, su príncipe... dorado decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, ya que Naruto y Neji se conocían de la secundaria. Y así aclararon vía mail el asunto, llegando a un punto neutro, es decir, Neji le mandó un mail hacía una semanas diciendo que sentía haber perdido la compostura de aquella forma, pero que ella ya conocía los motivos, cosa rara, ya que ella no estaba enterada en lo absoluto del origen de la disputa de sus padres, pero al menos todo estaba bien, gracias a Naruto y sus palabras. Hinata no podía evitar suspirar como adolescente tontamente enamorada mientras tomaba su desayuno.

¿En qué se había quedado? ¡Ah, sí! Naruto, el hombre ideal para ella... aunque ahora que pensaba con detenimiento, ella nunca le había comentado de Neji a Naruto. Seguro la habría visto decaída en algún ensayo e investigó para así ayudarla. ¿Acaso sentiría algo por ella? La mente de Hinata iba a mil por hora, ya había terminado su desayuno altamente proteico y se dirigía a la limusina que la llevaría a la institución, miéntras con un leve sonrojo divagaba. Aunque estaba la posibilidad más lógica, y deprimente. Neji y Naruto eran amigos ¿Qué tan loco era que hayan tratado el tema y este haya decidido...? No, algo no encajaba...

Al llegar, bajó de la limusina y fijó su mirada de la entrada. Kiba se apoyaba en la barra de la entrada. Estaba riéndose al lado de Shino Aburame, una de los grandes promesas de la danza clásica. Se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo y como persona era ciertamente perturbador, aunque ella no era descortés por lo que nunca le hizo notar su incomodidad. A pesar de eso, tenía que admitir que ya se había acostrumbado a él y ya no la incomodaba, a demás Shino resultó ser muy bueno a la hora de dar consejos.

- Hinata.- se paró en seco ante el llamado de su amigo, las imágenes del día anterior volvieron a la cabeza junto con el sonrojo a su cara.

Trás el desmayo, Naruto y Kiba la habían llevado a su casa, donde despertó para ser regañada por su padre quien atribuyó el desmayo a la mala alimentación, recibiendo así un sermón sobre la salud, el equilibrio del cuerpo, la energía necesaria y otras cosas que ella ya sabía, pero que se limitó a escuchar con la cabeza gacha y asintiendo siempre. Pero no había vuelto a pensar en aquello que la llevó al desmayo, y mientras Kiba se acercaba a saludarla no pudo quitar los ojos de su cuerpo. Y esto sólo lograba que el calor en su cara aumentara, ¿Acaso estaba viendo a su A-M-I-G-O Kiba como otra cosa? No, obviamente que no, por supuesto que no, él era su amigo, los amigos tienen bigote, aunque pensándolo bien, a Kiba podría sentarle bien el bigote, le daría un aire más... ¡Por Kami! ¿En qué pensaba? No podía, no estaba bien, no debía...

- Hinata, No sabes lo que Shino ha dicho, parece ser...- exclamó el chico emocionado, separandose de la barra mientras se dirigía a ella, pero se interrumpió al ver que la chica no parecía prestarle atención y tenía clavada la vista en el suelo mientrás un fuerte color rojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

Shino miraba expectante através de sus anteojos negros la escena, no entendía la incomodidad de Hinata y no pensaba intervenir. Lo mejor, según él, era mantenerse al margen y ver qué pasaba.

- Ki kiba-kun, Shino-kun, buenos... días.- saludó torpemente la chica trás el breve silencio.

Kiba frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja analizando cuidadosamente el rostro de la chica buscando algún indicio que le indicaran el porque de su timidez tan repentina, es decir, ella era tímida, pero no tanto con él y con Shino, con ellos no tartamudeaba, los miraba a la cara y ¿Estaba jugando con sus dedos? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con ella?

Miró hacia los costados, ni rastro del baka del director de obras. Bien, Naruto no era, volvió a mirar y se encontró con la mirada interesada de Ino Yamanaka escondida trás la puerta de entrada, quién asomaba sin disimulo alguno la cabeza para ver lo que hacían, entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido. Claro, cómo no se acordaba. La preguntita "inocente" de Ino al parecer había surtido efecto en Hinata. La verdad que hacía tiempo que se sentía atraído por Hinata, pero ese Naruto... No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Lo mejor ahora sería dejar las cosas tranquilas con ella, al menos ahora no lo veía como su asexual amigo si no cómo su amigo HOMBRE. Como pudo suavizó sus rasgos para transmitirle tranquilidad a su amiga.

- Eh Hinata, por lo de ayer... no le hagas caso a Ino, sólo busca algún chisme fresco.- dijo rascándose la nuca para luego soltar una risotada.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, ¿Tan evidente era su sonrojo? ¿Habría notado cómo lo había observado? Se sintió morir, Kiba era su único amigo verdadero, a demás de Shino, no quería perderlo por un tonto comentario. Quizás estuviese sobreactuando. Ella lo admiraba por esa seguridad que se tenía a si mismo. Buscó rápido una excusa ¡Bingo!

- No, no es eso, es sólo que...- trató de hablar mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Respiró hondo antes de continuar.- Hoy veré a Neji.

- Tu primo...- La voz de Shino se hizo sentir por primera vez desde que Hinata había llegado.- Hay cierto rumor de que participará en el proyecto, al parecer tu afirmación le da un matiz de realidad al rumor, sólo falta que se confirme.

Hinata se sorprendió antes las palabras de su amigo, así que a eso se refería su padre con que lo saludase por él ¿Él no vendría? ¿Su tío lo había mandado a Neji para cooperar con el proyecto de su padre? ¿Se habrían reconciliado? ¡Imposible! ¿En qué momento? Abrió la boca tratando de expresar su sorpresa, pero por más que intentaba ningún sonido salió de su boca. Se había quedado sin palabras...

Kiba miró a Shino. No había forma que el chico bromease, era muy recatado como para hacerlo. Neji... ese chico había sido un soberano dolor de muelas, por no decir otra cosa, hasta hace poco.

Hablando de él... una limusina blanca se detuvo a la entrada de la institución, un joven de largos cabellos oscuros e intimidantes ojos perlas bajó de este. Kiba se quedó paralizado en el lugar y su expresión hizo que Hinata se girara preocupada para encontrarse a Neji avanzando lentamente, tuvo que juntar toda su fuerza de psiquis para no terminar contra el pavimento. Sintió a Kiba acercarse más a su espalda, seguro creería que se iba a desmayar. Y así lo hacía.

Neji se detuvo a mitad de camino y sus ojos se clavaron finalmente en Hinata, unos segundos, minutos quizás transcurrieron mientrás ellos se analizaban mutuamente a un par de metros. Kiba con arrogancia analizó al joven... por los ojos rápidamente había deducido el parentezco con Hinata, y por los comentarios anteriores de Shino y la chica dió a suponer que se trataba del "genio" Hyūga, el mayor prodigio del siglo XXI en lo que a la danza clásica refería. A pesar de que su padre había seguido el camino de la música, más por obligación, el chico había perfeccionado y llevado a otro nivel el arte de la danza. La prensa había llegado a afirmar que había superado con creces todo el trabajo de Hiashi Hyūga en su época de profesional, aunque Kiba jamás lo había visto en escena, ya bastante ocupado estaba él con su propio ritmo de vida, aunque siempre había tiempo para escuchar el parloteo de Ino. ¿Cómo haría esa chica para entrenar, aprender cooreografías, ensayar, comer, dormir lo necesario y aún así estar al tanto de vida y obra de todo ser que la rodeara? Quién sabe...

Neji prosiguió su camino pero no apartó la mirada de Hinata y al pasar por su lado, hizo una semi reverencia murmurando un respetuoso "Hinata-sama" y prosiguió con su camino ingresando al Instituto. Hinata no pudo ni responder del shock, a penas si pudo voltear su cuerpo para seguirle con la mirada.

Algo no le "olía" bien a Kiba, y el tenía un gran olfato. Mejor que estuviese atento...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lo sé, pasaron MUY pocas cosas pero prometo algo más de información para la próxima... KibaHina LOVE

Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo:** lunascorpio** y **velka98** :)

* * *

Vikii


	4. Pequeñas sorpresas

**CORREGIDO 05/07/2012**

Como prometí, aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo. Estoy muy feliz porque logré organizarme entre los estudios, escribir y otras cosas. Pero bueno para que aburrirlos con mis vida...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, gracias a Dios, le pertenece algran Kishimoto.

Y ahora: ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Pequeñas sorpresas**

* * *

- ¡GrupoC! Reúnanse YA en el salón 308 ¡Vamos Lee! mueve tu trasero o yo te daré un poco de mi espíritu de juventud.- gritaba Naruto con el puño en alto tratando de que todos los bailarines dispersados en los pasillos escucharan.

Naruto divisó la larga cabellera de Ino al fondo del pasillo, en la entrada para ser más precisos. Fastidiado de su tarea de pastor, avanzó a grandes pasos hasta donde ella se hallaba, para descubrir todavía más fastidiado que no era la única.

- ¡Hay una reunión allí adentro! ¡¿Debo imprimirles invitaciones o qué?- ante sus palabras una sorprendida Ino corrió despavorida hacia el interior del edificio.

Era oficial, estaba furioso. Sasuke lo había mandado a recolectar a los faltantes, queno habían tenido mejor idea que dispersarse por el instituto. Ya se vengaría... el problema era ¿De Sasuke o de sus alumnos? Daba igual, primero debía idear alguna idea que los haga sufrir...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sakurita te rechazó de nuevo?- Kiba jugaba con fuego. Naruto era una persona simpática, impulsiva y fiel. Pero cuando estaba enojado, era otro*. Tuvo que controlar el impulso de estamparle el puño en medio de la cara y así borrar esa sonrisa que tan arrogantemente lucía.

- Kiba.- masculló fulminándolo con la miraday ante la sorpresa de Naruto el chico tuvo la desfachatez de ensanchar la sonrisa.

- El salón.- reclamó Shino impasible, como si Kiba y Naruto no estuviesen hablando más que del clima.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces contemplando al Aburame, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Raro, esa palabra lo describía perfectamente. Debía decir que en su corta carrera como maestro, jamás había tenido un bailarín tan perfeccionista... pero carente de sentimiento alguno al bailar, era raro. A Naruto no le gustaba Shino. Al final se recompuso y logró responderle:

- Los quiero a todos en el aula 308 ¡Muévanse!

Los dos jóvenes pasaron por su lado. Kiba se volvió mostróndole una sonrisa maliciosa. Se notaba que disfrutaba sacando de sus casillas a Naruto. Y entonces se sorprendió al ver a Hinata pasar al lado suyo semi corriendo tratando de alcanzar a los otros dos chicos, trás haberse disculpado con una reverencia. Malas influencias. El tema radicaba en quién era peor, el reo de Kiba o el rarito de Shino, bueno, Hinata no era muy normal que digamos. Callada, perfeccionista, casi se contenía al bailar. Se la veía tan frágil, como una de esas muñequitas de porcelana, era buena, no podía negarlo, pero rara...

- Haría una linda pareja con Shino, Sr. y Sra. Raros...- hizo una mueca conteniendo la risa. ¡¿Por qué los mejores chistes se leocurrían cuando estaba solo? Ni hablar, aunque los prefería calladitos antes que alborotadores como Kiba.

Y entonces notó la triste verdad. Había hablado solo. Lo que le hacían estos alumnos, suplir a Gai-sensei no había sido una brillante idea. Muchas de las suyas no lo eran en realidad, aunque no lo admitiese. Debió haberse quedado en Moscú impartiendo clases. Tirándose de los pelos por la frustación se dirigió a buscar más "desertores".

Sasuke observaba meticulosamente a los bailarines desde un escritorio montado particularmente para la ocasión. Finalmente se puso en pie logrando que los murmullos se apagaran. El Baka era mejor para esas cosas que él. Entusiasmar a la gente no era su fuerte.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, seré el coordinador general del proyecto.- hizo una pausa para ver si Naruto llegaba, al no verlo prosigió.- Fuerza interior. Así se llamará la obra.- Sasuke se sorprendió al ver al prodigio Hyūga entrando al salón, nadie le había avisado que vendría. Tras él ingresaron tres jóvenes apurados. Luego de esa segunda pausa reanudó nuevamente el discurso.- se les entregarán los guiones una vez finalizadas las audiciones.

- ¡Teme! No le has explicado a mis alumnos de qué trata la obra.- dijo Naruto al ingresar de improvisto al salón, al parecer estaba de malhumor, lo cuál Sasuke disfrutaba "demasiado". Había algo en él que le provocaba rechazo y atracción a la vez. ¿Quizá así se sentía tener un rival?

- Hmph.- Sasuke cruzó los brazos.- está todo en el guión que se les dará.

Naruto frunció el ceño, ese chico le caía realmente mal...

- Teme...- arrastró la palabra miéntras caminaba hacia él. Al llegar lo miró fastidiado a los ojos, encontrándose con que Sasuke hacía exactamente lo mismo.- deja que el sensei te explique como se hace esto... A ver...- trás dirigirle una mirada de superioridad le arrebató el libreto y comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente haciéndose alguna idea de la obra a desarrollar.- pues... en síntesis trata de un zenko* que se enamora de un cazador, pero... dos yakos al darse cuenta deciden arruinar todo transformándose en un hombre y una mujer... bla bla bla seduciendo al cazador para así secuestrarlo y convenciendo al zenco que huya. El yako masculino intenta convencer al zenco de que es débil pero este se vuelve fuerte para derrotar a los yakos y así lo hace, matándolos. Luego...- hojeó de nuevo el guión hasta dar con el final.- lo rescata y viven felices para siempre... Por Kami, ¡Qué cursi! ¿Quién escribió esto?

- Mi padre.- el silencio cundió en el salón ante las palabras del chico Hyūga.

Al fondo del salón Hinata dejó escapar un débil gemido. ¿Su tío interfiriendo en proyectos de su padre? Algo no estaba bien. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos pasando su mirada algo asustada de su primo, a Sasuke y finalmente a Naruto.

- Hey, relájate.- la chica sintió como una mano se apollaba en su hombro, en un gesto tranquilizador.

Volteó para encontrarse con la mirada arrulladora de Kiba, quien le sonreía de costado. Suspiró pesadamente para luego devolverle la sonrisa a Kiba, una tímida y pequeña, pero sonrisa al fin. Él siempre la lograba apaciguar. No puedo evitar pensar que quizá había sobre actuado de nuevo. Su tío era importante, tenía influencias... quizá la obra fuese realmente buena... él y su padre sepodrían haber reconciliado. Cientas de opciones, no necesariamente tenía que ser algún complejo plan para destruir la carrera de su padre o algo así.

Kiba mantuvo su sonrisa. No quería reconocerlo, pero él no estaba _nada_ tranquilo. ¿Por qué rayos ese hombre metía su nariz allí? A Kiba no le gustaba nada, pero mantuvo la compostura por Hinata, era su amiga y no quería preocuparla por un arrebato de intuición. Ambos miraron entonces hacia el frente nuevamente, al parecer Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando nuevamente por vaya Kami a saber porqué. Definitivamente dos nuevos rivales habían surgido, no enemigos, Naruto no tenía enemigos, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Hinata se volvió a tapar la boca con ambas manos pero esta vez para evitar dejar salir su risa risueña. Le divertía demasiado esa actitud infantil de Naruto quién en estos momentos se había arremangado las mangas y con elpuño en alto retaba a Sasuke, quien al parecer no atinó a hacer mejor cosa que cruzarse de brazos y burlarse de la actitud de su igual. Es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejó a este niño a cargo de bailarines? A duras penas podía mantenerse a sí mismo fuera de problemas. Tan.. poco profesional, eso definía perfectamente la rabieta de Naruto, pero todos sabían que era un excelente profesor de baile, que lograba ver y sacar lo mejor de cada alumno. Llevaba en la sangre su vocación...

Neji miraba todo a través de sus ojos perla. Sus marcadas facciones tensadas por la frustración que le producía la escena. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto? Pensó en intervenir, pero no sabía qué hacer. Jamás había intervenido en una pelea, por elsimple hecho de que jamás había presenciado una. ¡Eran adultos por el amor de Kami! Y por ensima su cargo implicaba un poco de seriedad...

- ¡Naruto!- Una muchacha exclamó interrumpiendo la discusión antes de que se vayan a las manos.- aún no nos han explicado el tema de las audiciones.

Sasuke analizó a la muchacha, una de las tantas que había escogido. Alta, aparentemente bruta por su reacción, el cabello rosa fuertemente atado en una cola de caballo y unos ojos verdes que parecían arder de furia. Una bailarina más del montón...

- Los que toqué durante el ensayo síganme.- dijo Sasuke, para luego abandonar el salón.

- Que comunicativo que eres ¡Teme!... El resto venga conmigo- Naruto abandonó el salón también. Al parecer todavía estaba enojado.

Hinata reaccionó y se apuró a tomar su bolso para seguir a Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque le habría encantado ir con Naruto. Atravesó los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de las tantas salas de baile. Amplia, despejada, con barras y con esos espejos que cubrían las paredes.

- Ustedes son los principales aspirantes para interpretar los papeles protagónicos. Hoy ensayarán como de costumbre, yo sólo observaré. Mañana serán las audiciones.- dicho esto, Sasuke se retiró a un costado como dándole lugar a los bailarines para que comenzaran.

Hinata dejó en un costado su bolso y mientras avanzaba hacia un costado analizó a los presentes. Ino y Sakura se dirigieron una leve mirada de odio entre sí mientras avanzaban hacia la barra, Tenten ya estaba en la barra justo delante de Lee quién no dejaba de hablar sobre que daría su mayor esfuerzo. Kiba, Shino, Sai, inclusive ¿Neji? ya se hayaban en la barra practicando también. Habían más bailarines pero a muchos no los conocía. Kiba le sonrío animándola, a lo que ella tomó la barra firmemente con su mano y empezó a seguir los movimientos de todos.

Estaba distraída, su vista vagaba por todo el salón y se detuvo en Shikamaru Nara quién acababa de entrar. Él era miembro de la orquesta, tocaba el violín sino se equivocaba, y por la expresión en su rastro, algo "problemático" estaba pasando. Intercambió un par de palabras en voz baja con Sasuke, este frunció el ceño contrariado y asintió. Shikamaru murmuró algo más para despúes irse. Entonces Hinata notó que en la puerta estaba parado Chōji Akimichi con un paquete de lo que parecían ser papas fritas. Se llevaba una trás otra a la boca, casi ni daba tiempo a masticar. El chico era trombista, gran amigo de Shikamaru y una persona muy simpática. Aunque era algo susceptible en lo que respectaba a su peso, incluso había rumores de que había dejado inconsciente a alguién que había osado llamarlo obeso, aunque eran rumores... lo más seguro es que estuviesen equivocados, ya que él no parecía violento ni mucho menos.

El tiempo pasó sin grandes sobresaltos. La mirada analítica del Uchiha recorría a los bailarines mientras se paseaba alrededor de estos.

Hinata estaba concentrada en seguir el paso. De repente se sintió observada, giró levemente la cabeza para ver a Neji observándola fijamente. Una pequeña distracción que casi la hace caerse. No podía permitirse semejante distracción, debía concentrarse para así conseguir el protagónico y enorgullecer a su padre, ya que ese era...

_Su camino artístico._

Esas palabras le renovaron la energía, ignorando por completo a Neji se perdió en sus pensamientos sobre esa frase. No era una que le perteneciera, Naruto la había dicho hace mucho. Cuando Hinata era pequeña y empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos en el arte de la danza clásica, Naruto había desafiado a Neji. En esos momentos el clan Hyūga no se hallaba dividido y Neji era entrenado bajo la tutela de Hiashi, mostrando ya indicios del talento innato que lo llevaría a ser denominado un "genio". Con respecto al desafío de Naruto, este distaba años luz de la capacidad de Neji. Nadie apostaría a su favor, y Neji sólo aceptó el desafío porque su tío le pidió que lo hiciera, hoy en día desconocía lo que impulsó a su padre a pedirle tal cosa y dudaba mucho de que siquiera Neji supiera. Para él era una pérdida de tiempo. Una vez decidido el enfrentamiento, a llevarse a cabo en la residencia Hyūga, comenzaron los cometarios. Hinata era una niña inocente pero captó el tono jocoso en las palabras de los adultos al hablar del tema. Nadie confiaba en que Naruto llegase a ser siquiera un digno adversario. Hinata sintió lástima, ya que ella sabía muy bien lo que era fracasar, demasiado bien para elgusto de su padre, y en ese entonces empezaba a considerar el renunciar al baile. Pero Naruto era diferente, en su vocabulario no existía la palabra "rendirse"... una vez comenzado el enfrentamiento en el que ambosdemostrarían su habilidad danzando alguna pieza a su elección se notó con creces la inferioridad de Naruto, a pesar de que este tenía sus habilidades. Pero no se rindió a pesar de las tantas veces que Neji mofándose de él le decía que lo hiciera, que no valía la pena. Allí fue cuando pronunció la frase para luego poner una nueva pista de audio. La compleja sinfonía comenzó a resonar mientras Naruto bailaba acorde al ritmocon gran destreza, se notaba la pasión en cada uno de sus movimientos. La impresión de los presentes fue grande. Neji agotado se vió imposibilitado de enfrentar aquello. El genio Hyūga había sido derrotado y la pequeña Hinata acababa de encontrar su fuente de admiración e inspiración. Naruto, reconocido por este logro y trás haber terminado sus estudios en el instituto, recibió ofertas para ir a un reconocido instituto en Moscú. Un par de años después decidió dejar de protagonizar las obras para entrenar a los futuros bailarines, según le había dicho Neji en esos tiempos, el sueño de Naruto siempre había sido tener su propia escuela de danza clásica. Soñaba en grande, pero Hinata no dudaba que algún día, lejano o no, él lo lograría.

- Ya he visto suficiente. Retírense.- la voz de Sasuke sacó a la chica de sus cavilaciones. Sutilmente la miró, estaba intrigado.

Hinata estaba sudada, su respiración alborotada pero ese sentimiento de que "todo era posible si se esforzaba", que sentía cada vez que pensaba en la voluntad de fuego de Naruto, le embargaba el pecho.

Satisfecha se dirigió hacia su bolso, lo revolvió sacando una toalla, una banana y una botella de agua. Acostumbrada a hacer varias cosas simultaneamente, tomó la toalla y la botella. Una vez seca e hidratada, prosigió a pelar la banana, así recuperaría energía. Tan ensimismada estaba en la tarea que no vió a Neji acercarse a ella.

A las afueras del instituto, Sasuke Uchiha se subía a su camioneta. Había visto cosas muy interesantes, y algunas caras ya empezaban a rondar por su cabeza. Pusó en marcha y arrancó. Através del espejo retrovisor miró de reojo el instituto. La venganza comenzaba.

- Me la pagarás... Itachi.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

*Con lo de Naruto siendo otro cuando está enojado, quise retratar desde otro punto al Kyūbi. Algo así como... el lado oscuro de Naruto. Espero que no lo consideren OoC. Cualquier recomendación soy toda oídos, o ojos en este caso hahaha

* Decidí utilizar algunos elementos de la mitología japonesa para darle untoque tradicional a la historia. Todos conocemos al Kyubi, el zorro de9 colas, pues bien el zorro (kitsune) es unanimal muy importante en la cultura japonesa al que se le atribuyen poderes, a partir de su antiguedad consiguencolas siendo el de 9 el más poderoso, valga la redundancia.

Saque de wikipedia lo siguiente: "Existen dos clases comunes de kitsune. Los zenko son zorros benevolentes y celestiales asociados con el dios Inari; ellos son simplemente llamados como zorros de Inari. En cambio, los yako (literalmente, "zorros de campo"), son salvajes, tienden a ser traviesos e inclusive malvados. "

* * *

¡ Dios nos guarde de Sasuke el Vengador !

* * *

¡Por Kami! ¡Tres reviews! Muchísimas gracias por losreviews a

**Revenkatara-suko**, **lunascorpio** y **velka98.**

Me han hecho muy feliz sus reviews.

Bueno, en el prómimo capítulo la charla de Hinata con Neji... y alguna cosita más. Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.

Vikii


	5. Protección

Aquí de nuevo, ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo agotada, hace algunos días que debía subir esto, pero me gusta tener al menos dos capítulo extras de respaldo, cosa que no pasó por el poco tiempo que me da la universidad para hacer cosas extra a mi vida. Y cuando me digno a subirlo ocurre un error y no me dejaba. Pero no me quejo, ya que se iba a solucionar tarde o temprano.

Pues bueno, no los distraigo más.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, sino del gran Kishimoto. Y a su equipo, quienes a pesar de toda la crisis que están viviendo no nos ha defraudado ni con el manga, ni con el anime. ¡Fuerza Japón!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: Protección**

* * *

Se lavó así no más las manos y salió apurado del baño. Hinata pronto se marcharía, así que atravezó rápidamente el pasillo que lo separaba del salón, pero se quedó plantado en la puerta. Estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de Hinata y Neji. De un movimiento veloz Kiba se apartó de la puerta, y con sigilo se preparó para escuchar lo que sería una larga conversación. Su rostro se tenso, esto no podía avecinar nada bueno...

Hinata totalmente ensimismada guardaba la botella de agua, una vez todo ordenado cerró su mochila se la echó al hombro y se enderezó. Allí se quedo, muda de la impresíon. El ruido hueco de la mochila chocando contra el suelo resonó en todo el salón. No había visto acercarse a Neji, y allí estaba, a tan sólo un paso de ella. Los ojos de este analizaban su cara de tal forma que sentía que le podían leer hasta el pensamiento.

- Hinata-sama... -murmuró, aunque su tono fue totalmente carente de afecto, sin contar con esos formalismos, al menos no era como cuando sus familias tuvieron aquella épica discusión. Las pocas veces que se habían encontrado, o más bien ínfimas ya que con una mano podrías contarlas, la mirada de Neji parecía querer apuñalarla y ese tono de voz que empleaba... le daban escalofríos de sólo recordarlo.

- Neji-niisan. -sin poder evitarlo, evadió su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos... hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaban. ¿Realmente habría superado el conflicto entre sus familias o vendría a reclamarle que se arrepintió y volvía a ser su enemiga personal?

Ante su sorpresa Neji prácticamente se había dejado caer al suelo, casi haciéndole una reverencia. La había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba más diálogo, pero dado que el joven simplemente no se dignaba a levantar la mirada decidió hacer el "sacrificio" de romper el silencio.

- Neji-niisan... ¿Por qué...? -su pregunta quedó ahogada en su boca cuando Neji la interrumpió, su semblante tranmitía un profundo dolor.

- Hinata-sama, sepa perdonar... todo el sufrimiento que le causé.

Bueno, sí, había sido una discución bastante duradera y casi sin sentido pero no era razón para que Neji se humillase de tal forma, él no era así.

- Yo... todas las cosas que me dijo me hicieron reflexionar...

De acuerdo, allí había algo que no cuadraba... ¿Le había dicho? Los únicos mails que ella le había mandado sólo le rogaba para que le diera una oportunidad de hablar, nunca hizo ninguna reflexión de nada. Aunque... ella no sabía lo que Naruto le había escrito en los mails. Neji se enderezó y sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, entremeciéndola.

- Tenía razón, usted no tenía nada que ver con "eso"...

¡Listo! Se había confundido, ella ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que había llevado a Neji a tratarla así. Apenada, evitando el contacto ocular se atrevió a confesar su ignorancia.

- Yo... no te mandé esos mails, fue Na-naruto-kun... -logró articular mientras un sutil sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara.

Neji frunció el ceño, toda muestra de apertura emocional desapareció... sólo había confusión en su rostro y cierta ira. ¡Todo era mentira!

- Naruto jamás se puso en contacto conmigo, fue usted...

- Ne-neji-niisan, yo no fui ¡Lo juro! -casi gritó. Un feo presentimiento se apodero de ella. Algo raro ocurría, ella ya lo sabía, y esto no hacía más que confirmárselo.

- Hinata... ¿Naruto dijo que te ayudaría? ¿Lo viste mandar los mails?

-Pues... no. -¿De dónde había sacado la idea de Naruto con su brillante armadura rescatándola? No podía ser cierto, él la había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba y resultaba ser todo un fraude...

- Pues todos los mails los recibí desde una cuenta a tú nombre. -Neji la miraba serio. ¿Acaso creía que ella había inventado todo?- si usted no fue, alguien tuvo que haber sido. Y ese alguien está MUY al tanto de la situación familar.

- Pero si padre nunca me ha confiado esa información... ¿Quién podría ser?

- Pues... -un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Neji quien bajo la mirada avergonzado- no importa quién se podría haber enterado del problema, sino quién sabe que usted tenía un conflicto conmigo...

Hinata lo miró curiosa. ¿Que querría decir con eso? Claro que importaba... Nada tenía sentido.

Mientras Hinata cuestionaba mentalmente las palabras de su primo y Neji buscaba la mejor forma de decirle a su prima la estupidez que había cometido, un chico aguantaba la respiración horrorizado trás la puerta mientras se reprendía mentalmente. Este se incorporó rápido y sigilosamente se escabulló por el pasillo. Estaba metido en SERIOS problemas... o quizás no.

- Hinata-sama -Neji ahora parecía decidido. Enfrentaría a su prima por su error.- quien mandó los mail sabía poco de nuestra falimia... yo le revelé la naturaleza del conflicto pensando que era usted.

- Pero Neji-niisan, hay algo que no entiendo. -Hinata hizo una pausa, le costaba hablarle tan seguido sin tartamudear, su presencia la intimidaba.- Si pensaste que siempre fui yo, ¿Qué te hizo responder aquellos mails cuando nunca respondiste los otros?

Neji la miró extrañado. Acababa de confesarle de que en un acto de total idiotez de su parte había revelado información familiar a terceros y ella parecía restarle importancia. Le preguntaría después...

- Lo recuerdo bien, hacía una semana que habían parado de llegar los mails que usted me enviaba... cuando recibí uno, pero este era de una cuenta diferente, no rogaba por mi atención, agredía mi actitud. Me hizo plantearme mi propia actitud hacia usted. Así que decidí darle aquella oportunidad y la cité, pero siempre que estuvimos en contacto evadió responder todo tema respecto a citarnos y discutir en persona. Incluso, alegó que por este medio se sentía más libre para expresarse... Debo preguntar ¿De dónde sacó la idea de que Naruto era quien se había puesto en contacto conmigo?

Hinata miró hacia un costado tratando de forzar su memoria. Nada. No podía ser cierto que no recordara. Avergonzada agachó la cabeza y negó sutilmente. ¿Acaso su primo podría odiarla más de lo que lo hizo antes? Neji la miró ceñudo, no la odiaba efectivamente pero esa forma de ser tan tímida y frágil junto a la confusa situación estaban empezando a sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Supongo que ya nos enteraremos... -dijó al fin Neji derrotado, de repente advirtió algo- al menos... aquella información no puede estar en malas manos.

-Niisan, ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Neji la contempló arqueando una ceja. Era un genio, no sólo en la danza sino que a demás poseía una mente muy despierta lo que lo había hecho sentir hasta hacer unos cuantos años como alguien totalmente superior a quienes le rodeaban. Naruto se había encargado de demostrale que siendo talentoso de nacimiento y un genio no te aseguraba la perfección, y mucho menos la superioridad. Ahora era la ocasión de demostrarle a su prima su gran intelecto.

- Quien haya sido, parecía interesado en defenderla. Con demasiado esmero a decir verdad, no creo que sea alguien que quiera perjudicarla, por lo que no creo que vaya a utilizar la información para su propio beneficio.

De repente un pensamiento invadió su mente. Miró temerosa a Neji ¿Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo con semejante pregunta? Lo más seguro es que se negara a responder lo que se cuestionaba. Pero esta podría ser una oportunidad irrepetible. Si bien participaría en el elenco de la presentación, los ensayos ocuparían casi todos sus tiempos y por si esto no fuese poco, la actitud que tenía Neji el día de hoy, si bien no era la regular al estar "supuestamente" todo arreglado, dudaba que se fuese a repetir. Mejor tomar la oportunidad. Y así lo hizo, decidida lo miró directo a los ojos, ante la sorprendida mirada de este por su repentino cambio de actitud.

- Ne-neji-niisan ¿Por qué?... -respiró ondo y decidida volvió a enfrentarlo.- ¿Por qué nuestros padres se odian?

La incomodidad se reflejo en cada facción del estilizado rostro del joven. Pero rápidamente disimulo una perfecta cara de poker. Analizó el rostro de Hinata, quien parecía realmente decidida a averiguar sobre el tema, pero bien sabía él que ante un rotundo no ella no haría más que aceptar su desición. No tenía las agallas como para confrontarlo. ¿Pero quién era él para negarle la información? Era hora de que Hinata Hyūga se enterara de la clase de escoria que era su progenitor.

- Verás... -comenzó Neji.

- ¡Hey! -Naruto entró corriendo hacia ellos. Parecía algo agotado. Paró frente a ellos y trató de recuperar el aire.- ¿Qué hacen aquí solos? ¿El teme? -logró articular entre jadeos.

Neji lo miró impasible. Había estado a punto de contarle a Hinata, esta vez a la verdadera, el secreto mejor guardado del Clan Hyūga. Era el destino, ella no debía saberlo, no aún.

- Naruto-kun... Uchiha-san ya se fue.- Hinata estaba totalmente cohibida por la presencia de Naruto.

Neji la miró sonrojarse avergonzada mientras Naruto se desesperaba por la ausencia del Uchiha. Sentía lástima por el carácter de su prima, no la llevaría a ningún lugar. Estaba destinada a vivir bajo la sombra de Hanabi, su otra prima... pero eso no era asunto suyo, y hablando de sus asuntos lo mejor sería retirarse.

- Con su permiso, Hinata-sama, Naruto.- Haciendo una reverencia a cada uno se retiró ante la mirada desesperada de Hinata.

Naruto cruzó los brazos trás su nuca y frunció el ceño viendo a Neji retirarse. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Hinata vió escaparse por la puerta la oportunidad de enterarse la verdad sobre su padre y su tío. Debastada suspiró dándose cuenta de quien seguía allí. ¡Al lado suyo! Los típicos nervios que la invadían se hicieron sentir, pero los apaciguó como pudo. Con las mejillas rojas y los nervios a flor de piel se atrevió a hablarle.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

- Nee Hinata no grites. -Le dijo dándose vuelta sorprendido pero aún con las manos en su nuca. Al ver la expresión seria de la chica bajo sus brazos y endureció sus facciones también.- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Le has mandado últimamente... algún mail a Neji-niisan?

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tanta seriedad para tratar un tema tan trivial, Hinata era muy rara. Estaba por reirse de ella cuando notó que la seriedad en su cara prevalecía.

- ¿Qué tipo de mail?

- No-no lo se. -bajó la mirada apenda, seguro la consideraría una loca por preguntarle semejante cosa. ¿Quién era ella para inmiscuirse en su vida?

- No, la computadora sólo la uso para jugar. Deberías probar... -le comentó para luego recomendarle una serie de juegos, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, no podía sentirse más descepcionada.

- Ya veo. -Hinata miró al suelo. Naruto ni siquiera había contactado a su primo por mail, tal como este le había dicho. Naruto la miró extrañado, de pronto lo recordó.

- Pero... -dijo llamando la atención de Hinata quién levanto la cabeza ilusionada por el tono que empleó Naruto.- hace unos meses alguien me lo había pedido, ya sabés, su mail. Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. -exclamó abruptamente cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Quién? - Hinata lo tomó del chaleco naranja chillón, olvidando completamente cualquier atisbo de cordura.

- Ehhm pues... -Naruto rebuscaba en la mente la respuesta, claramente incómodo por su reacción. La chica lo estaba asustando ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?- Oh si, Kiba.

¿Kiba? El nombre de su mejor amigo resonó en su cabeza. Sí, él era definitivamente la clase de persona desinteresada que la ayudaría. Bueno, con intereses lo hizo, pero no con los que Hinata creía. Él le contaría la verdad de su familia seguramente, a demás de que tendría que darle una larga explicación. Ya que su nombre le había traído a la memoria cierta cosa... Kiba había sido quien le había dicho que Naruto se estaba encargando del asunto... él mismo le había ido a pedir que se ponga en contacto con él. Sí, definitivamente, ella y Kiba iban a tener una "seria" conversación.

- Hinata ¿Podrías soltarme? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre ella. Así se había sentido. Estaba agarrada del chaleco de Naruto y sus rostros era separados por tan sólo unos centímetros.

El ruido hueco resonó en el silencioso salón, seguido por el cuerpo de Naruto colisionando contra el suelo trás el cabezaso cortesía de Hinata. Horrorizada pidió innumerables de veces disculpas a lo que Naruto se sobaba la cabeza.

- Déjalo así Hinata. -agitó la mano restándole importancia. Aunque la tenía, casi lo mató. ¿Desde cuando era tan agresiva y tan... bruta?

Apenada volvió a disculparse encarecidamente y trás una reverencia se disculpó para salir huyendo lo más rápido posible. Estaba avergonzada, ya no podía pasar un minuto más cerca suyo porque estaba segura de que cometería otra locura.

Una vez afuera divisó la limusina que seguramente habría estado allí desde hacía algunas horas esperándola. El conductor se bajó y le abrió la puerta, y ella no dudó en ingresar casi corriendo.

Camino a su casa apoyó la mejilla contra la ventanilla empañada, su mente se perdió en las cosas que acababa de vivir y con su mano trazó el nombre de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos...

- Naruto-kun...

oOoOo

- Naruto-kun... -una voz canturreó seductoramente en el amplio salón.

Naruto atinó a mirar nervioso al lugar de donde la voz había provenido, reconocío al intante esa voz, ya que conocía "muy bien" a su dueña. Y no se equivocó, era ella, su silueta se vislumbraba apoyada insuante en la puerta. Tragó con dificultad... ¿Era un sueño?

* * *

Pues espero les haya gustado. Personalmente, este capítulo me dejó muy satisfecha al escribirlo y espero les haya dado a ustedes un extra más de acción.

Aunque lo que SÍ les prometo es que en el próximo capítulo pasarán muchísimas más cosas hehe, a demás de nuevos personajes, y no me malinterpreten, son nuevos en la historia pero ustedes los conocen muy bien. Nada de Mary Sues o Gary Stues.

Y cómo olvidar los reviews que tan feliz me hicieron, desde ya MUCHAS GRACIAS:

**amaya-chan22 **me alegro que te haya gustado

**lunascorpio** sí, Shikamaru y Chouji encajan perfectamente en eso, y no te preocupes que Kiba tendrá más protagónico pronto.

**velka98** pues creo que respondí un poco a lo de Neji y Hinata, en parte, todavía no cierra la cosa haha... y bueno, Sasuke es Sasuke, todo el manga lo único que motivo al personaje es la venganza, me parteció importante incluirla. Y con respecto a la obra... ya te enterarás haha

**Montse Black **Oh lo sé, pero a ellos cualquier cosa los hace ver bien, bueno con excepciones cof cof Lee cof cof. Pero sí, entiendo que te resulte raro imaginarlos en maya, exceptuando a Lee quien no viste otra cosa. Por otro lado ¿Qué se le va a a hacer con Hina? La pobre ni cuenta se había dado de Kiba, y con lo fuerte que está.

* * *

Hasta la próxima ¿Reviews?


	6. Una mañana agitada

De vuelta por aquí, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, es más extenso que el resto, y por fin Kiba aparece más. En base a los continuos pedidos, y por supuesto a la trama de la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto.

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Una mañana agitada**

* * *

Puso los ojos en blanco, Sasuke lo miraba expectante, apoyado contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados en espera de su respuesta. ¿Acaso la gente se creía que era una especie de maldito "solucionador" de problemas. Él ya sabía que poseía un intelecto privilegiado superior a la media y que eso normalmente provocaba que la gente tienda a buscar su consejo, o en algunos casos a depositar sus responsabilidades en él. Y este era el caso...

- ¿Nada?

¿Nada? Que hombre más problemático, además de que le pedía ayuda con algo que formaba parte de SU trabajo lo apuraba. Y su semblante de hastiasgo no ayudaba, él debería mirarlo así. Bueno, ya lo estaba haciendo, pero eso no le daba lugar al otro. Sólo le quedaba tirarle alguna idea, quizá así se lo sacaría de ensima.

- Tsk... Tengo una, ehm, amiga. Ella podría servir. -dijo rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente.

- Con una no basta...

Frunció el semblante y sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor.

- ¿Sabes? Eres irritante... ya pensé en eso... supongo que algunos conocidos tendrá. Aunque... ¿No piensas preguntarte de quienes hablo?

Sasuke suspiró dejando entrever inconscientemente su alivio. Le dedicó una última mirada de soslayo acompañada de una sonrisa arrogante, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se dió vuelta para irse. Shikamaru lo vió retirarse mientras abría y cerraba el encendedor plateado. No esperaba una respuesta y mucho menos un gracias, eso sería demasiado pedir hablando del Uchiha. Miró nuevamente el encendedor, el chasquido del metal al cerrarse lo tranquilizaba. Y necesitaba con urgencia tranquilidad si iba a llamar a esa loca.

Le había comunicado a Sasuke el día anterior a cerca de que cuatro miembros de la orquesta no iban a estar disponibles por motivos personales y ahora este le pedía, o más bien casi exigía que encuentre reemplazos por él.

- Esto va a ser problemático... -tomó su celular y buscó su número, tras unos segundos de haber marcado por fin le atendió.- Tengo un trabajo que quizá te interese. ¿Eh? No, no... Me fui esta mañana sin saludarte pues porque... Tsk que problemática que eres mujer... Que no... Escucha.

**oOoOo**

Dió vuelta la hoja del periódico. El morocho frunció el ceño mientras leía sobre la situación crítica que se vivía al norte de su país.

- Estúpidos terremotos. -masculló molesto y depositó con fuerza el periódico sobre la mesa.

Cruzó los brazos enfurruñado y espezó a mascullar en voz baja vaya a saber cuántas sandeces. Tan absorto estaba en eso que no vió a su hermano ingresar en la cocina. El pelirojo alzó una ceja mientras miraba levemente extrañado el comportamiento de su hermano mayor hasta que leyó el titular. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y continuó con lo suyo. Después de todo, los terremotos eran cosas naturales...

**oOoOo**

- Veré que consigo... sí, pues puedes recompensarme invitándome a una cita _decente_. ¡Oh vamos! No puedes hablar en serio... problemática tu madre... ¿¡Cita! ¿¡Llamas una cita a pasar todo el sábado jugando al maldito go* con unos viejos decrépitos! Oh, espera, o acaso hablas de la magnífica vez que me invitaste a un picnic donde _yo _cociné la comida que ni comiste porque te quedaste jodidamente dormido. Serás... Escúchame bien vago, si me quieres allí haciéndote el favor, por el que me pagarán y en efectivo... será mejor que vayas pensando en invitarme a algún restaurante, al cine, a pasear por la playa ¡Lo que se le ocurra a tu perfecto e inútil cerebro! Grrrr...

Una mancha plateada voló directo hacia la pared. Temari respiraba agitada, manteniendo la misma posición desde hace unos segundos, cuando presa de un ataque de histeria revoleó su celular por los aires frente a la incrédula mirada del portero...

_SU celular_

¡Su celular! Corrió a verificar su estado el cual no parecía muy prometedor, y como pensó, el cadáver de su celular yacía a un metro de la pared. Contempló el celular mientrás sentía como la rabia volvía a ella. ¡Ese Shikamaru! Era un aburrido, pero había sin embargo tanta química entre ellos...

Luego de un minuto de silencio en honor al caído suspiró y se quedó mirando las escaleras, dos pisos le faltaban para llegar al departamento que sus dos hermanos menores compartían. Había ido a tener una charla "hermana-hermano" con el del medio por sus no tan secretos affaires pero su no-sabía-como-clasificarlo lo llamó justo cuando ingresó al hall del edificio. Ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para ir a hablar con Kankurō y Gaara. La charla podría esperar, no es como si el del medio le fuese a hacer caso simplemente porque hubiesen tenido una charla. Aunque al irse podría tirarle una inderecta quizá así trataría al menos de disimular.

Miró nuevamente el celular destrozado en sus manos, Shikamaru necesitaba con urgencía reemplazos para los miembros faltantes de la orquesta. Que casualidad que ella era clarinista, que su hermano menor Kankurō tocaba el koto* y que si bien el más chico de los tres era pianista, sabía tocar el taiko* también. Sólo faltaba alguien más que supiese tocar el último instrumento mencionado...

Se paró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. A unos metros de ella el portero se hallaba con una mano sobre el teléfono mientras tenía una discusión mental sobre si llamar o no a la policía, pero conociendo a sus hermanos decidió calmarse y estar atento a cualquier echo violento.

Temari llego al segundo piso, se paró frente a la puerta, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, preparó su cara de poker, preparada para utilizar todo su encanto de hermana para convencerlos. Y si eso no funcionaba siempre estaba la opción "B": recordarles todas las cosas que hizo por ellos... y si esto no les ablandaba el corazón entonces hacerle saber que estaba al tanto de los affaires del morocho y los golpes se encargarían de ablandárselos. La extorsión y la violencia a pesar de ser la última alternativa, eran las más usadas por la chica.

Revolvió su bolso hasta dar con las llaves que clandestinamente había mandado a hacer. Abrió la puerta y una vez dentro como si estuviese en su propia casa se dispuso a hayarlos. En la cocina los encontró a ambos. Kankurō miraba el diario muy serio mientras Gaara, el más chico, bebía tranquilamente lo que parecía ser té verde.

Los dos muchachos repararon en su presencia extrañados. Temari temprano en la mañana un fin de semana no podía significar algo bueno. La gran sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara parecía confirmarles sus suposiciones. Pero cayeron en la cuenta de un hecho bastante importante. ¿Cómo había entrado?

**oOoOo**

- ¡Kiba! Ni te atrevas a irte -casi gruñó una mujer morocha de pelo corto y alborotado.

- ¡Lo siento, llego tarde! -gritó el chico divertido, colocándose el bocadillo en su boca para luego salir corriendo con la mochila en mano.

- ¡Maldito chucho! ¡Ya verás cuando vuelvas! - La mujer gritaba desde la puerta de la calle.

Kiba no pudo evitar sonreir, a pesar de tener el bocadillo en su boca. Parecía un perro con su hueso. Lo tomó con la mano y le dió un buen mordisco. Le hubiese gustado haber podido desayunar mejor, pero se le hacía tarde, si quería evitar a Hinata. Volteó hacia atrás, los gritos de su madre todavía eran audibles, realmente esa mujer tenía un _tremendo_ carácter, y quien no lo tendría después de todo lo que pasó por culpa de su padre...

Sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Su padre no era un tema sobre el cuál le gustara reflexionar y muchísimo menos hablar.

Miró al frente en busca de algo interesante que lo distraiga. A lo lejos distingió la silueta de su amigo. Shino, cubierto de camperas, de forma que casi ni la cara se le veía, lo esperaba en la entrada del subterráneo. Al estar más cercanos Kiba ladeó la cabeza acompañando este movimiento con una sonrisa algo arrogante, su curiosa forma de decir buenos días. Shino se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabeza, y ambos bajaron las escaleras.

Una vez dentro del subte se sentaron. Kiba lo miró duditativo, cosa que Shino notó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

La imperturbable voz de Shino, algo roca por lo somnoliento que se hallaba debido a la temprana hora, le causó una confianza absoluta. Lo mejor de su amigo era que era una persona centrada, no un chismoso que correría en busca del primer ser humano que encuentre para exagerarle lo que le diría. Suspiró y miró hacia los vidrios del tren subterráneo, perdiendo su vista en las paredes que a penas llegabas a distinguir por la velocidad del transporte.

- Hinata lo sabe.

Shino levantó una ceja. Comprendía muy bien a quien se refería y mucho más de que hablaba. A demás sabía que este lo conocía a él, tanto como para decir que era lo más cercano a un amigo de lo que había tenido. Por ese mismo entendimiento, sabía que su amigo no pensaría que él se lo había dicho a ella. ¿Quizás alguien le habría ido con el chisme?...

Kiba miró a su amigo, sabía que no diría nada, estaba esperando a que él le explicara.

- Neji y Hinata hablaron, se dió cuenta de que el baka ese no había mandado los emails, para estas alturas ya debe de saber que fui yo.

- No lo sabes...

-Vamos Shino. -Kiba lo confrontó, su mirada reflejaba cierto sarcasmo.- Sabes bien que Hinata no tiene dos dedos de frente... unirá cabos facilmente. No se que decirle...

Shino miró a su amigo, Kiba era infantil, irrespetuoso y rudo, pero era un amigo leal, y no quería confundir a Hinata.

- Si se lo explicas lo entenderá... -Kiba lo miró, la sonrisa sarcástica se asentuó en su rostro.- Como tú dijiste, Hinata no tiene dos dedos de frente.

Que Shino le diera vuelta sus propias palabras no era algo nuevo. _Maldito bastardo_.

- Claro, entenderá a la perfección que le mentí, que le dije que Naruto solucionó el conflicto cuando fui yo, que creé un mail con su nombre y me hice pasar por ella. Hinata es sumamamente comprensiba es la reina de la...

Que Shino le diera vuelta sus propias palabras no era algo nuevo, ahora que él sacara algo provechoso de esto sí que lo era, normalmente solía caer en lo ciertas que eran sus palabras cuando ya era tarde y había metido la pata a niveles catastróficos.

El rostro de Kiba se iluminó ante la gran idea que tuvo, mientras Shino sólo lo miraba sin reaccionar, aunque lo haya sorprendido el hecho de que no haya reaccionado como una furia por dejarlo en ridículo. Ignorando ese intento de sarcasmo interrumpido.

Kiba volteó a mirar la ventana, esta vez con una sonrisa luminosa, una de esas sonrisas radiantes, que sólo Akamaru, su hermana o Hinata lograban robarle. Que Shino se agregara a la lista era un poco perturbador, pero qué le iba a hacer.

- Tengo un plan...

Shino no pareció ni por asomo sorprendido, y es que no lo estaba. Alcanzó a mirar el punto que Kiba miraba a través de sus anteojos negros. Cerró sus ojos rendido, los planes de Kiba no solían ser buenos y normalmente perjudicaban a los involucrados, pero conocía esa determinación en su mirada y nada de lo que dijese lo haría cambiar de opinión.

- Llegaste temprano, por cierto. Supongo que pensabas llegar antes que ella para evitar encontrarla en la puerta esperándote.

El castaño río despreocupado colocando ambos brazos en su nuca, para luego mostrar una mueca de decepción.

- ¿Tan predecible soy? Aunque... eso ya no es necesario. Mira mi plan es...

- No me interesa.

Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego fulminarlo con la mirada, ¿No le interesaba? ¿Quién demonios se creía?

- Sabes que si me lo dices pensaré que es estúpido y te disuadiré de desistir. Pareces muy convencido así que te ruego que no me lo digas.

- ¿Me dejarás hacer algo estúpido?

- Sai me regaló un libro.

- ¡¿Y eso qué mierda tiene que ver? -varias personas voltearon a verlo extrañados.

- Si me dejases terminar quizá comprenderías. -el tono tranquilo pero misterioso de Shino no se modificó ante las palabras de Kiba. Aunque Kiba se sintió ligeramanete agredido por este.- Era sobre chicas el libro. Decía, resumiéndolo y con palabras que puedas entender, que la mejor forma de llegar a ellas era haciendo cosas _estúpidas_.

- ¿Me estás dando un consejo en el amor? Vaya... ¿Qué tan bajo puedo caer?

Shino hizo caso omiso al ataque indirecto de Kiba y miró el techo.

- Si Hinata sabe, entonces debe estar al tanto de que Naruto no es la persona interesada por ella que idealizó en su cabeza.

Kiba abrió desmesurademente los ojos y miraba a su amigo más cercano sin siquiera parpadear. No había considerado aquello. Shino era un genio. Aunque... ¿Qué hacía él leyendo un libro sobre mujeres?

Lo miró extrañado y abrió la boca dispuesto a preguntarle, pero al instante se arrepintió. Shino no le diría, así que ofuscado miró hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos. Ya le contaría, después de todos eran amigos.

**oOoOo**

Naruto ingresó a paso lento en el salón donde Sasuke lo había citado. Miró hacia ambos lados en su busca y lo encontró en el piano, al parecer lo usaba como mesa. Sobre este habían muchos papeles, quizá partituras o las fichas de los aspirantes. El Uchiha se dió vuelta enfrentándolo, ante esto Naruto le regaló una de sus características sonrisas, mostrándole que no le aguardaba rencor alguno por lo del día anterior. El otro levantó la ceja e hizo caso omiso a su intento de fraternizar.

- A pesar de que no han sido las audiciones oficiales... ya estuve fijandome quién encajaría con cada personaje principal.

Naruto abrió la boca mostrando inocentemente su sorpresa. Sasuke no perdía tiempo.

- Hoy descartaré a algunos, luego te los enviaré. Así ya comienzas a fijarte sobre los papeles secundarios.

- ¿Secundarios? Pero si sólo hablaba de los zorros y del cazador...

Sasuke levantó una ceja... se notaba que uno de los coordinadores de la obra NO había leído el guión.

- Si leyeras como es debido... _baka_... te hubieses dado cuenta de que hay muchos. Los animales del bosque, los de apoyo en la escena de pelea, sin contar reemplazos...

Naruto rió nervioso y se rascó la nuca ante tal falta de responsabilidad de su parte.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, y la posó en la dos fotos que había separado... una de ellas culminaría su venganza, lo sabía. Aunque la de la derecha era la más certera, la otra no parecía estar preparada.

**oOoOo**

- Que triste sería si por casualidad alguien se enterara sobre tu incontinencia hasta los diez ¿No?... Muy, muy triste. En especial si fueran esas zorritas en minifalda...

- Acababa de pasar "eso". Estaba traumado -Kankurō la fulminó con la mirada.

Su hermana sonrió socarronamente y levantó la ceja como insitándolo a buscar una mejor excusa.

- Qué interesante sería que todo el mundo se enterara de tu colección de_ muñecas_.

- ¡Títeres! Y son tradicionales, valen una fortuna, no entiendes nada de arte.

- Oh, quienes se enteren seguro lo harán y dirán que soy una perra ¿no?

- Eres una maldita. -masculló vencido su hermano mientras apretaba los puños de la rabia.

Temari sonrió satisfecha, uno menos por convencer, ahora quedaba Gaara. Temari abrió la boca pero no llegó a emitir sonido al advertir que su hermanito había desaparecido por completo. Había aprovechado la "intensa charla" para escabullirse.

Posó sus manos en sus caderas e hizo una mueca. Gaara no sería fácil de embaucar, pero podrían apostar lo que sea, ella lo conseguiría.

Tomó el celular de su hermano aún presente y tipeó a gran velocidad un mensaje, escribió el número de Gaara de memoria y lo envió. Listo, ahora era cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo leyera.

La risotada de Temari retumbó en la cocina de cierta forma maquiavélica. Kankurō sintió aquello que muchos llaman vergüenza ajena y con cuidado retrocedió para sacar su culo de allí antes de que ella recordara su presencia e intentase hacerle algo.

**oOoOo**

Otro desayuno sola, casi pareciese que su tío había retrasado su despertar con algún motivo en particular, evadirla quizá.

Revolvía la sopa de miso aburrida. Estaría allí pero su mente vagaba recordando todo el día de ayer, y es que... ¡Qué día! Normalmente su rutina era desgarradoramente monótoma, pero ayer, la charla con Neji... el secreto de su familia. Eso ya era un choque, pero luego se había atrevido a hablarle a Naruto. ¡Y no sólo eso! Este le había contado algo de él, parecía no ser fanático de las redes sociales, pero le gustaban los juegos de computadora... y finalmente, Kiba, quien la había engañado totalmente. Aunque era su amigo... y no era mala persona alguna razón debía de tener.

- Hinata. Buenos días.

La aludida se volteó tan rápido que no advirtió que tenía el tazón con sopa en las manos, cuyo contenido se esparció por casi todo el salón. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de ella por su torpeza.

Silencio. Hanabi la miraba totalmente sorprendida por su reacción. Finalmente estalló en risas, tirándose al suelo con sus manos fuertemente agarradas a su estómago.

- Ha-hanabi, no te rías así, ha si-sido un accidente, lo siento. -Hinata se reverenciaba una y otra vez durante todo su discurso.

- Si... hubieses visto tu cara. -Apenas podía hablar en intento en cano de aguantarse la risa. - ¡Y la sopa! ¡Oh Kami!

El sonrojo de la cara de la mayor se había intensificado todavía más. Parecía contrariada mientras Hanabi se revolcaba por el suelo como poseída. Se notaba que la pequeña estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar entre tantas risas.

Finalmente la chica dejó de revolcarse y trató de normalizar su respiración entre una que otra risita. Se levantó y miró a su hermana mayor sonriendo.

- Creo, y me parece no estoy equivocada, que esta es la primera vez que haces una... -Hanabi se calló buscando la mejor palabra, casi decía una vulgaridad. No es que le importara, las decía hasta frente a su padre y los ancianos de su familia aunque a estos no les guste, pero su hermana era algo sensible con esas cosas, y ella la respetaba.

Hinata la miró ambas estaban calladas. Su hermana, pequeña de cabello lacio pero de un color marrón oscuro a diferencia de el suyo que era de una tonalidad azulada, como lo fue en sus tiempos el de su madre. Sin embargo, los ojos de ambas eran un calco a los de su padre, no dejaban lugar a duda lo que eran... miembros de la prestigiosa familia Hyūga. Y como tales debían de estar a la altura del bendito apellido. Pero su hermanita siempre la había superado a pesar de la diferencia de edad. No había obra en que no interpretara un protagónico, los instructores la adulaban, la gente la amaba. Y ella quedaba en el olvido, nunca había protagonizado alguna obra, salvo el lago de los cisnes, donde "siempre" era el cisne blanco, ya que nadie representaba la "fragilidad" mejor que ella. aunque sabía bien lo que querían decir con esto. Que era débil, que no estaba ni estaría a la altura de las demás. Inclusive su hermana menor pintaba un futuro glorioso. Pero eso no la haría desistir, ya encontraría la forma de demostrar su fortaleza.

Hanabi la miraba preocupada, hacía unos minutos que ninguna hablaba y su hermana no hacía más que mirar el suelo, casi ni le veía la cara por el largo pelo.

- Konohamaru me contó el nuevo gran chisme.

Hinata levantó la vista un poco curiosa, Hanabi sonreía pues había cumplido su objetivo.

- Ya sabes, la obra. Sasuke Uchiha es bastante reconocido, esa obra será importante. -se dió vuelta para salir.- Sé que conseguirás el protagónico, confío en ti.

Sin más abandono el comedor dejando a una sorprendida Hinata. Hanabi la admiraba, aunque no lo dijese a menudo, o más bien, nunca. Ella jamás sería tan paciente como ella, ni tan luchadora. Si las cosas no salían, solía desistir. Aunque que algo no le saliera era muy extraño.

- Gracias onichan.

Miró el reloj en la pared, faltaba mucho para que los ensayos comiencen, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. Planeaba esperar a Kiba en la entrada. Necesitaba hablar con él.

**oOoOo**

Ya no había apuro, porque ahora sabía que decirle, es que... ¿Cómo no tuvo en cuenta el "_factor Hinata_"? A Shino se le había ocurrido la expresión, pero era Kiba quien más la usaba. Por lo que es su mundo, la convertía en su frase, su invensión.

Ambos salieron del subterráneo a paso tranquilo. La gente pasaba a su lado sin siquiera advertirlos. No se dirigían la palabra, no lo necesitaban. Eran amigos desde hacía muchísimos años y conocían esos momentos en que el otro debía reflexionar. Aunque él tuviese cientas de ideas que su amigo podría hacer para salir de ese embrollo ileso, no se las diría. Decirle a Kiba que hacer era lo mismo que imponerle que no debía hacer. Él era una de esas personas orgullosas que le gustan dar con las soluciones por sí mismas.

Podía verlo sumido en sus propios pensamientos, quizá repasando los detalles de su dichoso plan, quizá pensando en lo que almorzaría.

Kiba alzó una ceja sorprendido pero rápidamente lo disimuló. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Shino, quien buscó con la mirada a la causa de la reacción de su amigo para encontrarse a unos metros apoyada contra la puerta de la entrada a Hinata.

Al acercarse pudo ver que su cara teníamanchas rojas, producto del frío seguramente o... en caso de ser cierto lo que Kiba dijo, de la vergüenza de tener que confrontarlo.

Hinata por su lado estaba sorprendida, planeaba esperar mucho más, Kiba normalmente llegaba más sobre la hora. Pero podría sacar provecho de esto, tenían tiempo para hablar. Sólo tenía que encontrar una manera cortez de separarlo de Shino ¿Pero qué pensaba?

Shino pudo notar lo nerviosa que Hinata estaba, ya sólo los pocos escalones de la entrada los separaban. Se inclinó en un simple saludo, Kiba lo imitó. ¿Pensaba evadirla? ¿Ese era su brillante plan? Pues ahora vería el suyo. Entró en el edificio cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Kiba, quien por el golpe cayó de bruces al lado de una Hinata preocupada.

Shino avanzó por el pasillo principal mientras se desabrochaba una de sus tantas camperas, dejando a ver una sonrisa que gritaba "victoria".

**oOoOo**

- ¿Kiba-kun?

El chico se sobaba la cara adolorida, aunque más tarde se lo agradecería a Shino. A último momento se había acobardado, es que era más fácil plantear la situación en su cabeza que llevarla a cabo.

Separó las manos de sus rostros y miró a Hinata de cierta forma intimidante, no enojado, ni tampoco desvistiéndola con sus ojos, sino fijamente, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. Hinata enrojeció y se separó un poco de él. En cuanto él había caído al suelo ella se había agachado a su lado.

Hinata debatía consigo misma la forma de decirle lo que planeaba, y el chico notó esto. Eran amigos desde hace mucho, y siempre que tenía que hacerle preguntas vergonsozas se ponía así. Era definitivo, ella lo sabía y pensaba confrontarlo en ese mismo momento. Él le ayudaría...

- Ya lo sabes. -no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.- Naruto nunca habló con tu primo. Al menos no sobre lo que te dije.

Hinata parecía sorprendida, obviamente no tenía idea de que sus pensamientos fuesen tan obvios. Aunque ni siquiera consideró que Kiba haya escuchado parte de la conversación que tuvo con su primo.

- Tengo mis razones para haberte mentido...

Hinata sonrió calidamente, necesitaba escuchar eso. Pero no habló, dándole a entender que continúe.

Kiba respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos...

- Pero no puedo decírtelo Hinata, pero confía en mí que todo lo que hice fue para ayudarte.

Hinata sonrió, ella confiaba en él, era su amigo después de todo y nunca consideró que le mentiría adrede.

El semblante de Kiba se relajó. ¿Quién diría que sería tan fácil? Es decir, él sabía que Hinata no le reprocharía, ella no era así. Pero esparaba al menos una pequeña insistencia.

- Kiba-kun. -su voz a penas fue audible, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, la chica juntó ambas manos y le rogó.- prométeme que me contarás. No ahora, pero dime que lo harás.

La duda le dió de lleno en el pecho. Si lo prometía en algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad, no sólo de su familia sino del verdadero porque de las muchas molestias que se tomó. La posibilidad de mentir estaba, pero... él no podía mentirle a ella.

Hinata lo miraba suplicante. _Demonios_.

- Lo prometo.

**oOoOo**

- ¿A quienes consideras?

Sasuke tomó ambas fotos y se las mostró. La reacción de Naruto fue un poco extraña, se sonrojó ligeramente y sus ojos se clavaron en la foto que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

Sakura Haruno.

- ¿Y bien, que opinas? Tú las conoces algo más.

- Hace dos años que trabajo aquí, no tanto...

La mirada de impaciencia del Uchiha le dejó bien claró al chico que no le interesaba oir de él.

- Sakura será excelente para el papel...

Sasuke sólo lo miró mientras el rubio empezaba todo un discurso a cerca de las habilidades natas de la chica. Le constaba que era una excelente bailarina, con un gran control sobre su cuerpo. Pero algo le decía que le faltaba lo necesario para interpretar ese papel.

La otra chica, Hinata Hyūga, no había mostrado grandes aptitudes al principio, pero un momento dado, casi al finalizar el pequeño ensayo fue impactante el abrupto cambio. Parecía poseída por la inspiración, algo digno de ver en una profesional. Eso quería él para esta obra, pero algo le decía que le costaría hacer surgir eso de nuevo.

- Teme no me estás escuchando.

- ¿Qué opinas de la otra?

- ¿De Hinata? Pues...

El rubio puso su puño en su barbilla, dando a entender que estaba pensando, aunque Sasuke consideró que jamás vió persona alguna que personificase la estupidez tan bien.

- Es una chica algo rara, serviría bien, se supone que en el principio el personaje principal debe de ser frágil, pero no la veo enfrentándose a alguien con pasión, y mucho menos luchando por algo. Es más alguien que se limita a ser llevada por la corriente, es un hermoso cisne blanco, no uno negro. Aunque quizá, si le diéramos el papel podría lograrlo, quién sabe. Esa chica es rara, nunca se que esperar.

Naruto finalizó orgulloso de ese análisis tan profundo. Algo alejado de la realidad

Sasuke sólo comtempló ambas fotografías. Luego tomó otras más y empezó a indicarle a Naruto sus observaciones.

- Él será nuestro cazador.

Naruto asintió satisfecho de las elecciones de Sasuke, parecían bastante acertadas.

- Hoy en los ensayos individuales me limitaré a ver si sirven para el papel o no.

Un golpe en la puerta obligó a Naruto a guardarse su respuesta. Shikamaru abrió esta y sin timidez alguna ingresó.

- Me llamó mi contacto. Ya tienes a los músicos que faltaban, aquí te dejo sus currículum. -extendió unas fichas sobre el piano.- por cierto Naruto, ya llegaron muchos. Los problemáticos no dejan de hacer escándalo.

Sin más se retiró con esa pequeña insinuación de "ve y haz tu trabajo". Naruto salió trás él apurado a dar las indicaciones a sus alumnos mientras Sasuke sólo se quedó allí.

- _Baka_.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

* Go: Juego de estrategia de origen chino pero que se popularizó en Japón. Tanto en el anime como en la serie se lo ve un par de veces a Shikamaru jugando con Asuma a este juego, seguro ya sabrán de cual hablo... aquel de la mesita con muchas piedritas.

* Koto: es un instrumento de cuerda japonés de origen chino.

* Taiko: es un tambor japonés de un diámetro de 1,3 m, tocado con palillos de madera denominados bachi.

* ¿Sopa para desayuno? ¿Suena raro? Lo sé, los japoneses tienden a tener un desayuno muy completo y un almuerzo bastante pobre. El desayuno parecería un almuerzo cualquiera: arroz, salmón grillado, sopa de miso, entre otros.

Obviamente ese es el desayuno tradicional, últimamente se trató de arraigar en Japón un poco de la cultura occidental, ya saben, pan y esas cosas, pero tiene más éxito sobre todo en extranjeros erradicados en el país. Pero bueno, no debe ser fácil cambiar de costumbres...

La familia de Kiba es más desestructurada y abierta de mente, me pareció ideal que tendiera a costumbres extranjeras, o más bien a los bocadillos que fácilmente se consiguen en tiendas por un precio muy económico. En cambio la familia de Hinata es más conservadora, por lo cual es apropiado que realicen el desayuno tradicional.

* * *

Pues aquí termina. Con un Kiba que se acaba de meter en una promesa que no sabe si podrá cumplir, con nuevos integrantes en la orquesta, con dos posibles protagonistas para la obra, con una Hanabi que demuestra su apoyo a su hermana (a su manera).

Próximo capítulo: C'est la vie. Ino consigue un chisme muy jogoso esta vez y se encargará de que cada persona en el instituto se entere. ¿Influirá este chisme en la decisión de Naruto y Sasuke?

Lean el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	7. C'est la vie

¡Hola! ¿Todo bien? Trás una semana estresante en la universidad (y eso que técnicamente no soy universitaria aún) me digno a actualizar.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sama.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: C'est la vie**

* * *

Las múltiples y simultáneas conversaciones no lo dejaban siquiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Naruto miraba fijo al grupo de sus alumnos mientras esperaban a ser llamados.

En la planilla del salón había una ficha en la que decía los turnos de cada uno y la pieza que interpretarían. Todas ya más que conocidas para ellos.

- Que desorganización, todo esto es un lío. -Sakura fruncía el ceño desconforme.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Naruto? -La pregunta de Ino sonaría totalmente inocente para un tercero, pero la carecía por completo. Sakura lo sabía.

- El muy baka pensó que quería seducirlo...

- Bueno, ¿Por qué habrá sido? frentesota. -la sonrisa libidinosa de Ino realmente la exasperaba.

- Ino-cerda ¿Que culpa tengo yo de que el único horario que encuentro para hablar con él es a la noche? Siempre está ocupado...

- Pues, da lugar a malas interpretaciones. Aunque yo que tú tendría cuidado, si Hinata llegara a oir que tienes un amorío con Naruto...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me haría con esa cara de perro mojado? Además no tengo nada con Naruto. Ni pienso, él tan sólo es mi amigo.

- Del que te aprovechas para conseguir los mejores papeles.

- Convencerá a Sasuke, lo sé. Me lo prometió, a cambio de que no le haga una denuncia por acoso sexual.

Ino la miró, no era la misma Sakura que había conocido, esta era demasiado ambiciosa.

- ¿Y si no lo convence? Nose, pero parecen no ser exactamente BFFs* -dijo Ino haciendo con las manos un gesto de comillas en la última palabra.

- Pues entonces tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sakura se levantó dejando a Ino sola, sola rodeada del resto de los alumnos quienes ajenos a su conversación no se habían enterado de nada.

Aunque la chica no perdió el tiempo y se acercó al grupo de Tenten, Lee y Sai, para enterarse de algunos chismes recientes.

**oOoOo**

Hinata estaba al lado de Kiba quien buscaba su nombre por la planilla. Ella ya había encontrado el suyo y el de él y sabía sus turnos, pero pretendió no haberlo echo. Así que mientras Kiba buscaba, ella lo miraba detenidamente.

Y el chico se había dado cuenta de esto, el tener la mirada de Hinata sobre él era algo que le encantaba, aunque lo distraía. Le gustaría poder decir que había encontrado su nombre y pretendía para alargar el momento, pero... ¡Realmente no lo encontraba!

Entonces un dedo apareció en su campo visual y se detuvo en un punto de la ficha. Kiba siguió el dedo y notó que se había detenido en su nombre. Miró a la persona y allí estaba Shino mirándolo a través de sus anteojos negros.

Kiba bufó y avanzó hacia el interior del salón siendo seguido de los otros dos.

- Hey. -Ino los vió y haciendo espamentosas señas con el brazó les indicó que se acercaran a donde ella junto con Tenten y Sai estaban sentados.

Se sentaron en el suelo junto a ellos y Kiba notó la mirada de ella fija en Hinata. No le gustó mucho, y un episodio como el del "tú y ella son novios" podría perjudicar mucho a Hinata en el ensayo. Un desmayo sería fatal.

- Te ves muy linda esta mañana Ino. -no había pensado, simplemente sacó a relucir las primeras palabras que su pobre cerebro formaron.

Ino se sorprendió, Hinata se sonrojó y el resto simplemente les dió igual. Kiba era conocido por su galantería con las chicas.

Shino se entaba planteando la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo sufriera de un derrame, Hinata estaba presente y el coqueteaba con otra. Si bien había notado la actitud de Ino, había mejores formas de evitar las redes de chusmerío de esta.

La pobre Ino había quedado sin palabras, Sai sonreía ante esto. Aunque él sonreía siempre, así que no necesariamente por el comentario .

- ¿Y Lee dónde está? No suele separarse de tí, Tenten. -Kiba trató de cambiar rápidamente el tema.

Tenten rió risueña.

- Está allí. -dijo señalando entre la multitud.

Kiba y Hinata lo buscaron con la mirada.

- Hizo un nuevo amigo. -remarcó feliz Sai.

- Ja si así son los amigos para que quiero enemigos. -las palabras de Ino sonaron llenas de un viperino sarcasmo.

Tenten al ver lo confundidos que estaban todos pues no lograban encontrar al chico y las palabras de Ino los desconcertaron todavía más decidió explicarles.

- Lee encontró un rival, por así decirlo, digno de seguir el ritmo de su "espíritu de juventud". -dijo entre risas tratando de restarle importancia.

- Sí, Neji Hyūga. -dijo Ino, pronunciando con sorna cada sílaba, disfrutando excesovamente de la cara de sorpresa de los chicos, bueno, de Kiba y Hinata.

Efectivamente, Lee se hallaba atosigando a Neji quien lo miraba con cierta superioridad. Se podía ver como el de mayas verdes lo apuntaba con el dedo retándolo.

- Mil yenes a que para la hora del almuerzo ya tiene un ojo morado.

- Trato. -dijo Kiba.- Me encanta el dinero fácil.

- ¡Kiba! -Hinata le reprochó.

- Oh vamos Hinata, no te ofendas, era una broma.

Ino estalló en risas, ese par la mataban. Eran como la bella y la bestia. Aunque esta era una bestia muy atractiva. Lo miró de pies a cabeza. Kiba lo notó y la miró interrogante ante lo que esta le guiñó el ojo.

En ese instante un grupo salió por la puerta. Entonces Naruto se dispuso a llamar a los siguientes. Entre ellos Kiba, Sai, Neji y otros chicos más.

- Parece que me toca. Deseenme suerte, aunque no la necesito.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente, las otras dos chicas lo miraron molestas.

Una vez que este había entrado al salón contiguo junto a Sai, Ino se dignó a hablar.

- Que engreído que es Kiba, no se como lo soportas.

Hinata sonrió timidamente.

- Kiba-kun es un buen amigo.

- Sí, pero debe ser muy bueno en otras cosas... tú sabes.

- Es un gran bailarín.

- Que inocente que eres Hinata. Piensa, tan rudo y varonil, debe de besar muy bien. Y vaya Kami a saber lo que es capáz de hacer con esas manos.

- ¡Ino! -Tenten le reprochó.

- Yo no insinué nada. -dijo la chica- tan sólo digo lo que pienso y veo.

- Ino -Tenten le advirtió.

Hinata cada vez estaba más roja.

- Bueno bueno. Hablando de chicos ardientes, Sasuke Uchiha no se queda atrás.

- No lo sé, no cae dentro de mis estándares.

- Pero Neji Hyūga sí...

Tenten enrojeció ante la insinuación de Ino, y volteó temerosa a ver a Hinata. Esta seguía roja y en su mundo. Parecía ida. No había escuchado siquiera el comentario de la rubia.

- Ino no seas tonta, ni siquiera lo conozco. Deja el tema tranquilo y... un grupo de chicas salió, creo que nos toca.

Efectivamente Naruto llamó a las tres chicas, junto a Sakura y otras chicas más.

Las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron al salón.

Al pasar junto a Naruto este les dirigió una cálida sonrisa y levantó el pulgar en señal de buena suerte.

Hinata sonrió pero se sintió vacía... ¿Dónde estaba la magia?

Shino se había quedado sólo ahí, y las chicas ni habían notado su existencia ¿Estaba destinado a ser ignorado?

Pues sería ignorado, pero el no ignoraba a los demás y notó un poco apagada la sonrisa que Hinata le dirigió a Naruto. Ni siquiera se había sonrojado. Interesante... tendría en cuenta estos detalles.

**oOoOo**

- Itachi.

Quitó la vista de la ventana y la dirigió a su compañero y amigo. El único que tenía.

- Creo que te interesará saber esto.

El chico de pelo azul le extendió una carpeta con algunas hojas.

- Es el contrato del nuevo negocio.

Itachi lo tomó y lo hojeó mirando superficialmente lo que había escrito en él.

- No veo nada que llame mi atención.

- Mira el nombre del cliente.

Itachi hojeó la carpeta en busca de la primera hoja donde constaban los datos del cliente y se quedó sin palabras cuando dió con el nombre de este.

- Él nos contrató. A tu tió le llamó la atención, pero decidió aceptar. Lo encuentra... divertido.

- ¿Mi tío dijo eso?...

- Aja. Que sentido del humor tan retorcido.

- Ya veo. Entonces mejor que nos preparemos.

El de pelo azul rió mostrando unos afilados colmillos.

- El show está por comenzar.

Sonrió sinicamente y se marchó de la oscura habitación dejando a Itachi sólo. Quien miró nuevamente a través de la mirada, recorriendo las tumultosas calles de Shangai con la vista.

- ¿Qué planeas Sasuke?

**oOoOo**

El ruido la estaba asqueando. ¿Acaso no era capaz de hacer más ruido? Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos el chico de la esquina comenzó a triturar las frituras con más fuerza.

Por sobre todo esa cara de placer. Vamos, tanta felicidad por unas papas fritas llenas de colorantes y saborizantes artificiales. Ese chico necesitaba una novia con urgencia.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió ingresando su novio. O casi, ni siquiera sabía que eran.

- Veo que ya conocieron a Chouji.

El de las papas extendió la mano baboseada y con migas de frituras para saludar cordialmente.

Temari trató de no mostrar asco y le sonrió como pudo. Luego miró seria a Shikamaru.

- Mis hermanos, Kankurō y Gaara. -dijo señalando a los dos chicos trás ella.

Un morocho con un extraño traje de una pieza negra con una capucha. Por si esto no fuera suficientemente extraño tenía la cara maquillada en unos patrones violetas.

El chico a su derecha parecería más normal, una dura mirada. Un revoltoso pelo rojo y... el kanji del amor en extremo derecho de la frente.

Volvió su mirada a Temari y la miró interrogante. ¿Qué clase de desquiciados tenía por familia?

En eso una pequeña chica morocha ingresó por la puerta, bastante menudita y de ojos oscuros. A pesar de haber entrado despacio se notaba agitada. Seguramente había llegado corriendo. Llevaba tacos y por lo sucios que se encontraban fue fácil deducir que planeaba llegar en coche, pero algún inconveniente con este la obligó a venir a pie.

Trás varias disculpas se pocisionó al lado del pelirojo quien la miró durante unos instantes.

- Ella es Sakamoto* Matsuri, la alumna de Gaara.

Shikamaru asintió.

Miró a Chouji y le hizo una seña. Este abandonó el salón.

- Irá a buscar las partituras que imprimimos para ustedes. Y un pantalón para tí.

Temari se sorprendió por lo del pantalón, pero rápidamente se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi falda?

Gaara y Kankurō empezaron a mirar feo al chico.

- Cuando conozcas al jefe de orquesta, tú misma me responderas esa pregunta.

Shikamaru se sentó en el sillón y los miró. Temari estaba que explotaba, ya le borraría a su chico ese tonito de superioridad cuando estuviesen solos.

- ¿No piensan sentarse?

**oOoOo**

El salón había sido separado en dos sectores. En el medio se hallaba Sasuke sentado en una silla con libreta en mano. A su lado uno de los intructores más famosos internacionalmente, Kakashi Hatake. Hasta donde se sabía él había sido el sensei* de Sasuke y también de Naruto. Aunque no les había impartido clases al mismo tiempo.

Kakashi se acercó.

- Los rumores son ciertos. -dijo Ino divertida.

Hinata la miró y luego centró su vista en el hombre que se acercaba. Había escuchado sobre la mascarilla que le tapaba la boca, pero se decía que era un mito. Muy pocos lo habían conocido en persona y estos no gastaban su tiempo desmintiendo o verificando trivialidades.

- Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Ehhm.

Las analizó sin descaro alguno con la mirada. Otro de los rumores que ateñían a su persona era que este era un pervertido echo y derecho. Se había acostado con cada una de sus alumnas según el rumor.

Hinata bajó la mirada intimidada. Era esos momentos en que odiaba que la ropa para bailar tenga que ser tan extrictamente apretada.

- Las dividiré en dos grupos. -sacó un papel del bolsilló de su holgado pantalón y leyó unos cuantos nombres. Entre ellos el de Ino y Tenten.- las que nombre a la derecha, el resto a la izquierda.

Sin más colocó el papel en su bolsillo y metió ambas manos en estos, para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia Sasuke.

Hinata junto a Sakura y otras cuatro chicas se dirigieron contra la pared de la izquierda a dejar sus mochilas y a calentar mientras una a una eran llamadas.

Mientras la primera bailaba, una chica de cabello rojo que no conocía, Hinata miró al otro sector donde Ino bailaba. Le gustaba el estilo de Ino, era tan... no sabía que palabra usar para describirlo. Pero le gustaba.

Miró a su lado, Sakura charlaba con una chica rubia a quien sí conocía, pero de vista. Según tenía entendido se llamaba Shion.

Miró a sus pies mientrás enlongaba. Y escuchó las últimas notas de la melodía, miró hacia la chica que había estado bailando para ver como le dirigía una sonrisa desdeñosa a Sakura para luego voltearse e ir a recoger sus cosas.

Sasuke mandó a llamar a Shion Fujimura*, mientras Kakashi llamaba a una tal Ni* cuyo apellido no llegó a escuchar. Aunque seguro se confundió ¿Quién se llamaría Ni? Sería muy cómico.

Miró a Shion bailar atentamente. Eran muy sutiles sus movimientos y Sasuke no parecía muy convencido. Ahora que recordaba, ella había estado saliendo con Naruto. Curiosamente este pensamiento le habría revuelto el estómago pero no parecía importante. De cierta forma estaba desilucionada, Naruto no era su príncipe azul, no le importaba ni ella ni sus problemas.

En eso sintiendo un ruido hueco a su lado. Ino se había dejado caer pesadamente a su lado.

- Creo que les guste. Kakashi me guiñó un ojo y mientras bailaba le hizo muchos comentarios a Sasuke.

Hinata le sonrió complacida. Deseaba que ese guiño haya sido porque obtenía el papel y no porque la quería invitar a salir.

- Esa que esta bailando se llama Shion, bonita pero no sirve, mira que desastre. Pareciera que tiene dos pies izquierdos. Esa Ni mueve mal los brazos, la chica de allí, Ayame, parece que está por vomitar, mira abandonó ¿No soy una bruja? Oh, la que antes bailó, la peliroja, se llama Karin. La odia a muerte a Sakura, al parecer discutieron hacer un rato pero no tengo idea de porqué. Por el momento.

Ino sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a Sakura y ambas empezaron a cuchichear. A medida que la canción pasaba vi a Sakura e Ino hablar seriamente hasta que Ino se paró enfurecida y se fue de allí sin siquiera voltear a saludarme.

Sakura parecía contrareada, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Nos miramos fijo, curiosa la una de la otra, no nos odiabamos ni nos amabamos, eramos completas desconocidas con grupos de amigos diferentes. A Sakura la llamaron, la vi cruzar una mirada con Shion y tocarle el hombro. ¿La estaba consolando?

La música empezó y miré embelezada a Sakura moverse, cada movimiento era perfecto.

Nadie notaba como Naruto espiaba por la puerta del salón entreabierta. Sasuke asentía satisfecho y Kakashi pegaba un vistazo cada tanto mientras seguía el baile de Tenten.

El papel era suyo, era tan obvio. Otra vez defraudaría a su padre.

La música cesó, Sakura hizo una grácil reverencia, se enderesó y avanzó hacia sus cosas con una sonrisa triunfal.

Sasuke sonreía de medio lado y anotaba algunas cosas en la libreta.

- Hyūga Hinata.

Nerviosa se paró y posicionó. En eso Kiba ingresó con un papel amarillo y se lo entregó a Sasuke. Parecía molestó.

El chico volteó al verla y cambio la cara, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de costado. Lo vió mover los labios en lo que entenció como un "suerte".

Sasuke los miró trás haber leído el papel y le hizo una orden al pianista para que comenzara la melodía.

Normalmente se concentraba en las manos y pies, en tenerlas en la posición correcta en el momento correcto, pero esta vez se liberó. La confianza que Kiba le había transmitido con esa sonrisa le hizo mandar sus preocupaciones a un lugar lejanos, y así se dejó llevar por el vaivén de la música. Se fundió con esta, realizando los pasos que ya tan mecanizados tenía.

Sentía que la música estaba por culminar, amaba esas últimas y exquisitas notas, donde la música parecía tomar un ritmo más veloz y apresurado. Y allí terminó, sobre sus puntas de pie y con el torso ligeramente torcido hacia atrás. Sus brazos caían grácilmente.

Abrió los ojos y de a poco se enderezó. Parecían sorprendidos. ¿Tan mal lo había echo? Horrorizada se dió vuelta, tomó sus cosas y salió casi corriendo en dirección a los baños ante la estupefacto mirada de los presentes.

Los baños estaban vacíos, por extraño que sea lo agradeció. Se metió en un cubículo y abrazada al retrete rompió en llanto.

Odiaba este sentimiento. Ella no era mala bailarina, no resaltaba, pero tampoco apestaba. Pero ver como todos la miraban así. El rechazo.

Poco a poco los sonoros sollozos que reververaban en el baño fueron cesando hasta que sólo se escuchaban los murmullos de las personas que deambulaban por allí.

Se levantó torpemente y con cuidado salió del cubículo. Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Se dirigió al lavatorio y abrió la canilla. El ruido del agua fluir la tranquilizó levemente. Suspiró y levantó la vista para encontrarse con el reflejo del espejo.

Horrorizada retrocedió un pasó, y bruscamente se dió vuelta. Las manos en su boca habían ahogado el grito que casi se le escapaba.

Kiba estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y la veía dolido.

**oOoOo**

La Hyūga acababa de abandonar el salón corriendo seguida del chico que le había traído la nota de Naruto.

La leyó nuevamente, en la nota se leía: "No te dije que Sakura era la mejor?". Obviando la poca caligrafía y la falta del interrogante al comienzo, le molestó. Parecía tener demasiado interés en que Sakura sea la protagonista.

Y aunque lo había echo magníficamente, la prima de Neji también se había lucido. Sería una decisión muy dificil de tomar.

Hinata había vuelto a mostrarle "eso". Miró a Kakashi, esté había descuidado durante un minuto a la otra chica para mirar a Hinata. Eso decía bastante, y él confiaba en el criterio de su ex-sensei.

Hizo algunas anotaciones bajo el nombre de Hyūga Hinata y miró nuevamente la lista.

- Ichiraku Ayame.

Kakashi y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada. ¿No era el apellido de esta chica el nombre del restaurante de ramen al que solían ir?

El pelinegro miró al frente localizando a una chica de cabello moreno, cuyo rostro tenía cierta tonalidad verdosa.

- Ehhm, alejate un metro más. Sí, así.

Mejor tenerla lejos, no sea cosa que tenga cierto "accidente" muy cerca suyo.

**oOoOo**

Naruto miró extrañado como Hinata salía corriendo del salón echa un mar de lágrimas. Al instante salía Kiba trás ella, corriendo también. ¿Acaso estaban todos locos?

Sakura salió entonces del salón echa una furia. Fulminó a Naruto con la mirada, a toda la gente presente allí en realidad y se dirigió hacia los camerines.

El rubio miraba de un lado al otro sin lograr captar lo sucedido.

**oOoOo**

- Saliste corriendo. -dijo al notar que parecía que ella no iba a hablar.

Hinata seguía con ambas manos fuertemente apretadas a su rostro.

Kiba suspiró.

- Estás loca.

Su amiga no reaccionaba.

- ¿Sabes? -miró hacia el suelo, sonriendo.- Jamás te vi bailar así. Los sorprendiste a todos.

Lo sabía. Fue un completo desastre y su mejor amigo trataba de decírselo con palabras lindas. Que patética que era.

- Si hubieses visto la cara de Sakura, se quería morir.

Claro, Sakura la había visto, le contaría a todo el mundo que ella había echo el ridículo, que no era digna de su apellido.

Kiba levantó la vista esperando encontrar esa sonrisa tan típica de Hinata que le transmitía a él tanta felicidad, pero esta seguía con los ojos abiertos del horror, y sus manos no se habían movido. Molesto avanzó la distancia que los separaba y la tomó bruscamente de los brazos. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los perlas de ella.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida por la acción de Kiba. Seguro no quería ser más amigo de una fracasada como ella.

¿Iba a llorar? ¿Pero acaso no entendía que había maravillado a todos? Se relajó, gritárselo en la cara no lograría un gran efecto. Entonces una gran idea se le ocurrió. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiró.

Sus brazos la estrecharon fuertemente y sus pies se elevaron del suelo. Todo empezó a dar vueltas. Kiba giraba con ella en sus brazos. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Trás un breve instante la bajó. Notó como toda su atenció estaba colocada en él. Puso ambas manos en su rostro delicadamente y acercó su boca a su oído, de forma que sus labios rozaran levemente el lóbulo del oído.

- Escucha bien, lo hiciste fantástico, les encantó.

Se separó. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.

- Estaban sorprendidos, nadie esperaba eso de tí. Yo sabía que lo lograrías.

Hinata lo abrazó de nuevo con fuerza. Aunque Kiba a penas sentía la fuerza de esos bracitos. Él sonreía complacido, dos abrazos en un día. Aunque el primero había sido mejor.

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de este mientras recordaba la presión de los senos de la chica contra su pecho.

- Pense que lo habían odiado.

- Nada que ver, te juro que les encantó. A mi me encantó.

- Kiba-kun.

- ¿Si?

- Gracias.

- No tienes porque. -abrazó con más fuerza a Hinata.

**oOoOo**

Naruto estaba en su oficina ordenando los papeles y las fichas cuando Sasuke ingresó.

- ¿Y qué piensas? Sakura estuvo genial.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

- Hinata también, lo sorprendió a Kakashi-sensei.

El chico pareció sorprendido. Justo el aludido ingresó en la oficina.

- Ambas estuvieron bastante espectaculares. -al parecer había escuchado de que venía la conversación.

- Pero sólo una puede tener el papel.

- La otra será la suplente.

- ¿Saben? Conozco a Sakura y Hinata. Y no creo que Hinata esté lista.

- Confío en tu criterio Naruto. ¿Qué dices Sasuke? Tú tienes la última palabra.

Sasuke los miró a ambos. Sentía que dejaba escapar una gran oportunidad. Suspiro hondo.

- Está bien, seguiré tu consejo baka.

Naruto saltó de la silla casi festejando. Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke lo miraron sin entender.

- Baka, deja de hacer el ridículo.

Sasuke trató de golpearlo inutilmente ya que Naruto lo esquivó con facilidad. Y allí frente al ex-sensei de ambos empezaron a pelear como dos chiquillos.

Kakashi sonrió, le alegraba que Sasuke haya echo un nuevo amigo. Miró hacia la puerta y vió dos siluetas.

- Adelante.

Ambas figuras entraron. Una mujer joven de oscuro cabello y ojos rojos, acompañada de otra de cabello corto de color lavanda.

- Anko, Kurenai. Las estabamos esperando. ¿Cómo le fue al grupo masculino?

- Pues prácticamente los que señalaste resultaron ser apropiados.

- ¿El protagonista también?

Kurenai sonrió.

- Respecto a eso, tenemos una sugerencia un poco... distinta.

**oOoOo**

- Vaya, tan hambrientos de sexo están que no esperan ni a llegar a un hotel.

Hinata y Kiba se separaron. Ino los miraba con una sonrisa triunfal.

- No-no es lo q-que parece Ino. -Hinata negaba, moviendo las manos.

- ¿No confías en mi Hinata? Y tú Kiba, que mal amigo resultaste ser. -la chica los miraba negando con la cabeza.

Kiba no hablaba, conocía a Ino y cada palabra que diga la daría vuelta. Normalmente le seguiría la corriente, invitándola a un trío tal vez pero su amiga no lo resistiría, asi que tomó la mano de la chica y la arrastró fuera de allí.

- ¡No seas muy rudo Kiba! ¿Quieren un poco de lubricante? Siempre llevo en mi bolso.

- No le contestes.

Ambos chicos pasaron por al lado de Naruto sin siquiera darse cuenta. El rubio miraba a la bailarina gritando algo sobre lubricantes y preservativos texturados. Miró de nuevo a Kiba arrastrando a Hinata.

- ¿Acaso ellos...? -se quedó pensando y luego negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

El café le estaba afectando el cerebro.

**oOoOo**

- Jiraiya, el jefe de orquesta. Los hermanos Sabaku No y Sakamoto Matsuri.

- ¿Y su nombre? -preguntó ligeramente confundida Temari.

- Es ese, mi apellido no necesitan saberlo. Un placer.

Con cierta galantería tomó la mano de la chica y la besó, ante el horror de esta y la poca paciencia de Shikamaru.

Una tos lo interrumpió.

- El invierno se acerca. -se disculpó el chico.

- Deberías tomar algo, un té medicinal o alguna de esas cosa.

Jiraiya, trás tirarle el comentario aquel al chico, se volteó para depositar nuevamente su mirada en la chica, a la cual recorrió sin escrúpulo alguno.

Shikamaru la miró acusadoramente, esta situación se hubiese evitado si la muy terca le hubiese echo caso. Ahora la escanearía asquerosamente aunque llevase una bolsa de patatas puesta.

Aunque el chico no contaba con los hermanos de su... algo problemático para definir.

El morocho hizo sonar sus nudillos y lo miró amenazadoramente.

- ¿Hay algo en especial que le quiera decir a nuestra hermana? -la voz del menor sonó casi de ultratumba.

Jiraiya rió despreocupado. ¿Esos chiquillos trataban de asustar al gran Sannin? Pero al mirarlos de nuevo sintió el peligro. Moviendo espamentosamente la mano trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Nada importante.

- Entonces deje de mirarla viejo pevertido. -el mayor arrastró las palabras, como conteniéndose. ¿Quizá de saltarle a la yugular?

Shikamaru miró aburrido la situación. Aunque tomaba nota mental de todo, luego hablaría con Temari. Sus hermanos nunca debía de enterarse de ellos. Ni aunque se casaran, tengan hijos y nietos. Lo harían todo a escondidas, así se aseguraría de mantener cada parte de su cuerpo en su lugar.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke era el último en abandonar el lugar, sin contar al personal de mantenimiento. Cerró la puerta de su oficina y avanzó por los pasillos a oscuras.

A unos metros divisó a una silueta femenina. ¿Alguien se había quedado practicando? Naruto no mentía cuando decía que sus alumnos daban todo de sí mismos.

Al acercarse más reconoció a la chica. La nueva protagonista.

Ella sonrió y se acercó, ambos se miraron, Sasuke esperaba alguna palabra o que al menos se quitara de su camino.

Sakura posó una mano en el pecho del chico y acortó la distancia posando sus labios en los de él.

Un portafolio cayó al suelo. El ruido resonó en todo el lugar.

Del otro lado del pasillo Ino sonreía triunfante, este chisme valía oro puro. No podía esperar a llegar a su casa, discretamente sacó el celular y comenzó a tipear.

Con cuidado se sacó los zapatos y en medias huyó a hurtadillas. Pobre Sakura pero bueno, _c'est la vie_.

Se detuvo en seco, al escuchar las voces de Sasuke y Sakura aproximarse. Se metió en la primera puerta que encontró, el cuarto de limpieza y agudizó el oído. La conversación de estos realmente resulto ser muy _interesante_.

Definitivamente, hoy era el día de Ino.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

* BFF: Best Friend Forever, frase que deben de conocer de sobra. Pero nunca se sabe.

* Sensei: maestro.

* Sakamoto: el apellido de la que le da su voz en japonés.

* Fujimura: el apellido de la que le da su voz en japonés.

* Ni: es un personaje de la tercera película de Shippuden, la que invoca a los perros raros. Me gustó el pelo del personaje y pensé incluirla aunque no vaya a tener ninguna importancia su personaje.

A Hinata le causó gracia su nombre porque "ni" en japonés significa "dos", el número. ¿Se imaginan a alguien que se llame dos? Pues yo no.

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Antes que nada quiero aclarar unas cosas. Esto en NINGÚN momento será un SasuHina. Releyendo me pareció que quizá podría dar pie a duda tanto atención por parte de Sasuke.

Por otro lado, no soy anti Sakura. Simplemente que noté que es bastante ambiciosa y como más que nada tomé la personalidad de los personajes al comenzar la serie, ella no era exactamente la médica con interés de mantener unido al equipo. Ya que todavía no había aprendido lo que significa la pérdida de un compañero. Por eso sepan entender que Sakura no sea una rosita.

Bueno ahora el capítulo, Hinata y Kiba tuvieron su mini momentito y huyen de Ino ¿A dónde irán? Por otro lado Sakura seduciendo a Sasuke ¿Cómo terminara? Pues Ino se enteró y se va a encargar de que todo el instituto se entere. Por otro lado, Itachi hizo una mini aparición dando a conocer que Sasuke los contrató ¿Para qué? Haría suspenso con quién piensan que es su tío pero... ya es bastante obvio.

Una pregunta: ¿Qué se imaginan que pasará?

Próximo capítulo: Confía en mi. Se comunican los papeles, surge una fuerte rivalidad entre Sakura y Hinata. Para anunciar la obra se decide hacer una importante fiesta. Nuevos personajes harán su aparición.

Hasta la próxima.

Vikii.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Confía en mí

¡No me maten! Sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero la universidad... me exije tanto tiempo.

En compensación les traigo un capítulo bastante larguito, con un nuevo secreto que se une a la colección de cosas por revelar. Pues no los molesto más con mi habladuría.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertence, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto (al quien agradezco los últimos capítulos del manga, ya extrañaba a Naruto)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Confía en mi**

* * *

- Mi padre me matará.

Kiba rió ante el comentario de la chica, aunque a ella no parecía causarle gracia. Estaba realmente preocupada.

- Relájate. Dile que estuviste practicando extra y se te hizo tarde.

Hinata lo miró, estaban a dos cuadras de su casa. Era tarde, y no había mucha gente por la zona. Su amigo Kiba estaba apoyado contra la pared de una casa con los brazos cruzados. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía atractivo, endemoniadamente atractivo.

Una melodía atrajo la mirada de ambos al pantalón del chico. Este sacó su celular y miró quien era. Al ver el nombre del remitente su rostro se descompuso. Ante esto Hinata supo enseguida de quien se trataba. Y sonriendo timidamente jaló de la manga de la remera de su amigo.

- Dile hola de mi parte.

- No, sería "problemático" si sabe que estoy contigo a estas horas.

Mientras atendía y se escuchaba la voz de Tsume casi como si estuviese allí mismo gritando, Hinata se quedó observando a su amigo quien sostenía el celular a una distancia prudente de sus oídos. Ellos dos solos a estas horas de la noche. Sí, cualquiera lo malinterpretaría, pero su padre no le haría comentarios burlescos, oh no, él no era de ese tipo de padre, aunque sinceramente tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta como reaccionaría. Jamás se había presentado con un chico en su casa, ni había tenido novio o algo parecido. Lo cual era algo vergonzoso pero no raro. Muchas bailarinas posponían su vida amorosa a un segundo plano. La danza era lo primero.

Kiba gesticulaba molesto y de vez en cuando acercaba el celular, gritaba alguna que otra frase e inmediatamente lo alejaba todo lo que su brazo pudiese. Hinata ahogó su risa con las manos ante esto. Su amigo era todo un payaso. Pero por más amigo que este fuese, ella no se arriesgaría a un ataque de protección paternal.

Aguardó a que él terminara de hablar y colgara, y entonces se despidiría. Mejor ir sola y verse de nuevo, que acompañada y por última vez.

Kiba cerró con un gruñido el teléfono, esa mujer todavía le recordaba el episodio de la mañana, aunque era de esperar, estaba loca. Miró a Hinata, parecía querer decirle algo. Ella no se parecía en nada a su madre. Tan pacífica y adorable comparada con la mostruocidad de esa mujer que se hacía llamar_ mamá_.

- Kiba-kun, creó que me iré por mi cuenta.

- Ni hablar.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Es tarde, no te dejaré sola.

La tomó de la mano y empezó a avanzar. A los pocas pasos, trás no ver signos de resistencia, le soltó la mano. Para distraerse miró la zona que los circundaba. Pocos autos pasaron por donde estaban. Era una zona residencial y a estas horas el movimiento era mínimo.

Hinata miraba las baldosas del suelo intimidada. Kiba la miraba a ella. Las cuadras que distaban de la residencia se reducían agónicamente. El silencio incomodaba de sobremanera al chico, no estaba acostumbrado a este, ni siquiera cuando estaba solo. Para algo tenía un perro que le hiciese companía. ¿No?

En cambio ella no se sentía intimidada por la falta de diálogo, a decir verdad le gustaba. No podía recordar momentos en que su amigo no hablara como un perico, a menos que algún profesor haya impuesto silencio, esta podría ser la primera vez que Kiba tenía la opción de permanecer callado con ella y optaba por esto. Y así era.

Aunque este no podía más, iba a comentarle algo sobre el ensayo de ese día cuando el bolso de Hinata comenzó a vibrar al compás de una conocida sinfonía de un ballet occidental. Esta buscó rápido su celular en el bolso, para encontrarse con un mensaje sin leer.

Kiba la miró curioso, mientras esta leía el mensaje.

_No le bastó con Naruto, ahora tiene a Sasuke. I._

Miró confundida el mensaje, no le encontraba demasiado sentido. Además ni siquiera sabía quién lo había mandado.

- ¿Qué dice?

El aliento de Kiba sobre su nuca. No lo había sentido acercarse y allí estaba él, tan próximo a ella.

Kiba releyó el mensaje, sintiendo como Hinata se había tensado. Había invadido su "espacio personal" bruscamente, pero no se arrepentía ni pensaba retirarse.

A diferencia de su amiga, él si comprendió el significado del mensaje. Su sonrisa desapareció por un instante, pero afortunadamente Hinata no le podía ver la cara así que no lo notó.

Sólo conocía a una persona que firmara con la "I", y esta era Ino. ¿"No le bastó con Naruto"? Hasta donde él sabía, Sakura jugaba a seducirlo para conseguir lo que quería, aunque era sólo un juego. ¿Se referiría a ella? Si eso era cierto, estaba metiendose en terreno peligroso. Tranquilamente podría sacarle provecho a Naruto y Sasuke, sin embargo también esto podría hundirla, quedando fuera de la obra, y quizá del instituto.

Sólo bastaba una cosa para confirmar su teoría. Con discresión se apartó de su amiga y retiró el celular del bolsillo de su buso. Si provenía de quien creía, Hinata no sería la única en recibir el mensaje.

Allí en la pantalla iluminada resaltaba la alerta de un mensaje nuevo de Ino Y.

Apenas le dió una furtiva mirada e inmediantamente lo guardó. Tal como pensaba, Hinata no se había dado ni cuenta de su acción.

No le resultó raro que Hinata no supiese el número de Ino. Después de todo ella nunca le había dado su número a Ino y viseversa. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que, cómo suponía Kiba, seguramente lo habría tomado del celular de él aquella vez que se lo prestó porque no poseía crédito.

_El papel principal..._

Si todo era cierto entonces ella tenía un ciencuenta por ciento de probabilidad de obtener el papel. Sakura había apostado al todo y nada, atando con ello el destino de su amiga.

Estaba tan sumido en esa maraña de pensamientos que ni notó cuando llegaron a la entrada de la residencia Hyūga.

Hinata se volvió hacia Kiba, tan sólo tenía que saludarlo e ingresar rápido. Así nadie advertiría al chico.

Kiba la miró con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro, que no podía ser más falsa. Sus pensamientos todavía estaban enfocados en el escabroso asunto de Sakura.

No notó como la chica de los cabellos azules se acercó lentamente para poder depositarle un casto beso en la mejilla. Sus labios rozaron la piel del chico. Se separó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Se sintió una total atrevida.

Kiba no pudo contener una sonrisa, es que se veía adorable. Sentía un amor-odio por estos momentos, por un lado lo llevaban al cielo dándole esperanzas, pero que él bien sabía que eran falsas.

Estaba por darle las buenas noches y retirarse cuando el portón se abrió. Allí frente a ellos, estaba Hiashi Hyūga atravésandolos con esos penetrantes ojos tan característicos en su familia.

Su hija abrió la boca, pero su cerebro todavía no había asimilado alguna respuesta lo suficiente válida. Tardó lo necesario para que Kiba se le adelantase.

- Siento la demora señor. Pero Hinata debe prácticar extra ahora que consiguió el papel.

¿Consiguió el papel? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Y si no lo conseguía? Hinata lo veía horrorizada. Su padre volteó a verla curioso, y es que él sabía perfectamente que recién mañana se darían los papeles. ¿Acaso Kiba no se acordaba de que _él_ era el Director del instituto?

- Padre, no es nada asegurado todavía...

- Oh vamos, no lo dijieron exactamente pero es obvio.

Hiashi admiraba como el chico adulaba a su hija. Casi se veía a sí mismo treinta años más joven cortejándo a su mujer... la extrañaba demasiado, más en momentos como este. Su esposa había muerto pocos meses despues de dar a luz a Hinata y era un tema tabú en la residencia.

Kiba advirtió aquellos ojos demasiado fijos en él. Quizá sería mejor no abusar de su suerte y hacer una huida de último minuto.

- Mi madre me está esperando, con su permiso señor. Nos vemos mañana Hinata.

- Joven.

Hinata se limitó a sonreirle a Kiba mientras este salía corriendo en dirección a su casa. Su mejor amigo, aque incondicional del que solía pensar que conocía cada uno de sus secretos, desde las _inocentes _bromas que había echo hasta sus extrafalarias "charlas" con su perro Akamaru. Pero había algo que no sabía, que él le ocultaba. El secreto de su familia.

Contuvo un suspiro y enfrentó a su padre, quien la miraba apaciblemente. ¿Sonriendo?

- Será mejor que ingreses y vayas a cambiar tus ropas. La comida será servida en breve.

- Si, padre.

Nada, no dijo absolutamente nada. Jamás tendría el valor de confrontarlo, era su padre y lo respetaba lo sufiente.

Como una autómata había llegado a su dormitorio. Se acercó a su mesita de luz para fijarse la hora en el reloj despertador y algo llamó su atención. El portaretratos que tenía una foto de ella y Naruto. Era en realidad una foto grupal, de hecho todavía se distinguía algún que otro brazo ajeno, que ella había recortado y mandado a ampliar en medio de su locura adolescente.

Una mentira, eso era Naruto. Un castillo que había contruido en su mente y que había sido cruelmente derrumbado por la realidad. Y ahora que se detenía a pensar, no había hablado demasiado con Naruto. Era un buen coordinador, pero no podía decir que era una buena persona. Su relación se basaba en las fantasías que había generado, en las miradas a distancia. Ya no sabía que era verdad y que era obra de su febril imaginación.

Casi no lograba discernir la imagen de la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir se lo impedían. Dolía tanto la desilusión, pero tenía que ir a bañarse y guardar apariencias, después de todo mañana sería un nuevo día. Y quizá hubiese perdido un protector, pero había recocido al verdadero.

**oOoOo**

Caminó por los pasillos, pero antes de llegar a la cocina su rumbo se desvió. Unos metros más adelante se podía ver la entrada a un pequeño jardín.

Allí en medio de las hierbas a orilla de un estanque artificial estaba el altar en honor a su difunta esposa.

Pisó descalzó la humeda hierba y avanzó sintiendo la graciosa sensación del rocío en sus pies. Una vez frente a la escultura de una bella mujer se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Esa estatua era el único objeto inánimado que podría presumir del sumo respeto de Hiashi, ni siquiera con su ex-sensei él había mostrado semejante actitud de sumisión. Pero allí estaba...

- Pensé que querrías saber que Hinata lo hizo bien... Se convertirá en una gran bailarina, como tú siempre quisiste. -su murmullo fue muy débil, sólo quería que _ella_ lo escuchara.

**oOoOo**

_Relajado._

No se le ocurría mejor palabra para describir su estado. Allí estaba sumido en la completa oscuridad, escuchando sólo la respiración del can que yacía al lado de la cama y con la hermosa sonrisa de su amor platónico gravada en su mente.

Se sentía un estúpido, pero un estúpido feliz. Un sentimiento de euforia le embargaba, tal como el que siempre lo hacía despues de pasar un "tiempo de calidad" con ella, por más de que de una simple caminata se tratase.

Y lo peor de todo, o mejor quizá, es que Hinata casi ni había mirado al baka de Naruto. Se fueron sin saludarlo y ella ni se dió cuenta. ¿Lo habría olvidado? Era muy pronto todavía para sacar semejante conclusión, pero la fantasía era infinitamente mejor que atenerse a la lógica.

Su corazón se había acelerado, excitado por las expectativas. Quizá el momento de decirle como se sentía se estuviese acercando...

Los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad, su hermana le preguntaba cómo le había ido en la prueba para los papeles. Su voz sonaba apagada por la resistente puerta y las masizas paredes, pero era lo suficiente audible para que la comprendiera.

No quiso responderle así que la ignoró para que lo creyese dormido. Los papeles era algo que lo tenían preocupado. No por sí mismo, sino por la dueña de la sonrisa más linda de Japón, y quizá del mundo*.

Miró el cielo negro a través de la ventana, tantas nubes sólo podrían indicar una tormenta próxima. Dirigió la vista a donde se suponía que estaba el techo de su cuarto pero sólo visualizaba un negro intenso que todo lo cubría. Un negro tan intenso que le recordó a Sasuke y esos ojos tan pentrantes y carentes de emoción alguna. Sus puños se aferraron a las sábanas y un ligero gruñido se escapó de sus labios. Akamaru irguió la cabeza alarmado por la repentina incomodidad de su amo.

Estaba furioso, por lo impotente que se sentía. Hinata podría perder aquello por lo que había trabajado tan duro, y todo por la patética calentura del Uchiha.

Y entonces lo supo, debía intervenir.

**oOoOo**

Cerró la puerta y tomó carrera para lanzarse en su mullida cama. Sintió su cuerpo rebotar entre los incontables almohadones, alcanzó uno y dejó que su grito se ahogara contra este.

Todavía no podía creer que el chisme del siglo estuviese en sus manos.

Sakura tendría que perdonarla, porque esta era una oportunidad de oro. A demás así se daría cuenta de lo mal que obraba al jugar con los sentimientos de otros. ¿Acaso no era lo que ella hacía divulgando secretos de otros? Bah, cómo si a alguien le importase. ¿No?

Revolvió su bolso hasta dar con su celular, el cual hacía como una hora que no dejaba de vibrar. Por supuesto nadie entendía el mensaje, pero la mensión de Sasuke Uchiha era suficiente para que la bombardearan con mensajes y llamadas.

Deslisó el dedo por la pantalla táctil leyendo superficialmente las preguntas desesperadas de la mayoría. Pobresillos. Ella no pensaba responderles, no cuando era mucho más gratificante relatarles el suceso en persona, dramatizándolo mucho más. Quizá hasta podría hacerlo un poco más _picante_ con algún que otro detalle inventado. Ni siquiera trató de contener la risa, hubiese sido imposible.

Siguió releyendo los mensajes, agradeciendo la extensa memoria. Y ahi lo vió, un mensaje de un amigo suyo que no solía responder a los rumores que ella sembraba.

_Tengo un trabajo para tí. A las 12 ya sabes donde. No te tardes._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras dejaba el celular en su cama para prepararse para "dormir".

Una vieja frazada, una pelota de volley y aquella peluca rubia de aquel olvidado carnabal eran los mejores amigos de Ino cuando quería escabullirse. Con mucho esmero puso los elementos bajo las frazadas, cuidando cada detalle. Tomó su cartera y antes de salir por la ventana le dió un último vistazo a su obra maestra.

Bajó el cristal colocando una rama en la abertura, así podría entrar luego. En lo que trataba a travesuras, Ino era una profesional.

Mientras recorría las pocas cuadras hasta _donde ya sabía donde_, sacó un espejo de su cartera y se arregló el cabello. Nunca se sabía con quien te podrías encontrar.

Se detuvo frente a la cafetería. Era pequeña y de ambiente moderno, pero a Ino le encantaban las costumbres occidentales. Era todo nuevo y extraño, pero nunca descepcionante.

Se sentó en una de las pocas mesas y esperó a que algún empleado se acercase. Impaciente miró su reloj, había llegado temprano.

_¡Diablos!_

Ahora tendría que esperar. Ino era una chica muy enérgica, y más con toda la euforia del día vivido. Tener que esperar era insufrible. Impaciente comenzó a hacer ruido al golpear con las uñas la mesa, variando el ritmo. Después de que el mesero tomara su orden, al no bastar lo que hacía antes para calmarse, empezó a mirar a la gente que se hallaba en el local. Paseando su vista entre la extravagante gente lo vió a él acercarse a su mesa.

- Me preocupaba tener que esperarte hasta la madrugada, pero llegaste temparano, ¿Debería sentirme halagado?

- Kiba no me provoques, ahora... ¿De qué viene el trabajo?

- Recibí tu mensaje, supongo que era sobre Sudáfrica.

En eso apareció el mesero con unos croissantes y un té. Le gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas, pero siempre había cabida para lo común. Miró a Kiba fijamente, había comprendido a la perfección lo que había querido decir con _Sudáfrica_, era el nombre código de Sakura. Solían dar nombre de países que coincidieran con la primera inicial a las personas para hablar de estas libremente en público.

- Un té verde, por favor. -ordenó el morocho sin siquiera quitar su vista de la chica que tenía en frente.

El mesero se retiró rumbo a la cocina.

- Retomando la charla, acerca de Sudáfrica...

- Ajam, un asuntillo un poco escabroso, pero... mañana te enterarás de todo. Ya sabes, tengo que crear el ambiente, que sientan intriga. Así disfruto más de sus sorpresas.

- Tan sólo dime, ¿Qué tan segura estás de eso?

- Cien por ciento, los vi con estos hermosos ojos. -Ino apuntó con sus dedos sus ojos dándole enfasis a lo que dijo.

- Pues entonces, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

- ¿¡Tú también! ¿Que diantres le ven? Genial, no sólo enamoró a Lee, Naruto y Sasuke. También a tí. ¿Quién sigue? ¿Sai, Shikamaru? Esa frentona...

- Calma Ino, no armes un escándalo. Y no, no me interesa Suecia.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiero extorsionar al Jefe.

Ino no pudo más que erguirse completamente en la silla y abrir sus ojos a más no poder. Pero tan pronto como perdió la compostura la recuperó. Realmente la había agarrado desprevenida. Trás recuperar la compostura se planteó algo, que no dudó en darle a saber.

- ¿Y qué gano yo?

- Haz hecho de todo. Escaparte, poner clavos en la silla de la oficina de Naruto, salir con tres chicos al mismo tiempo, escribir obsenidades en los salones. Toda picardía la haz hecho, pero... nunca llegaste a este nivel. La sensación de poder, de tener en tus manos la integridad de dos personas. De poder destruirlos o salvarlos. ¿No te gusta la idea? Además de que quizá pasarías más tiempo con _Suiza_.

Claro, al extorcionar a Suiza, alias Sasuke, pasaría mucho tiempo con él. Lo cual era muy tentador pero quedaba un pequeño detalle que le impedía aceptar, los mensajes que había mandado.

En eso el mesero regresó con el té que Kiba había ordenado. Una vez que se retiró, Ino no tardó en contarle del "detallito".

- Pero no podré contar el chisme Kiba, y ya mandé un montón de mensajes. -se cruzó de brazos y retuvó el aire en su boca, inflando una de sus mejillas. Mostrando con el berrinche lo serio que se tomaba el asunto.

- Una broma, siempre las haces Ino. A nadie le extrañaría.

En eso Kiba le hizo una seña de que se callara. El mesero se acercó y depositó el té para trás desearles buen provecho retirarse. Lo que le dió carta blanca a Ino para seguir hablando.

- Entonces, ya sé porque me conviene hacerlo, ahora... ¿Que te mueve a tí?

- Hinata.

- Uy lo sabía.- Aquella tétrica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Hey, no tan rápida. Es mi amiga, y trabajó muy duro para que esa sanguijuela consiga el papel por mover un poco las faldas.

- Pues, el papel es de Sudáfrica. -ante la mirada interrogante de Kiba agregó.- Lo oí a Suiza hablando con ella...

- Quiero todo los detalles.

- Que salvaje, déjame terminar de hablar. Pues los ví besándose y me fui. Pero entonces los escuché venir así que me metí en el cuarto de limpieza, que por cierto es un asco, había bichos, si hubieses estado ahi...

- Ino...

- Lo siento, ¿En qué me había quedado? ¡Ah sí! Entonces los escuché hablando, o más bien discutiendo. Suiza le dijo que no la quería cerca de él, que no toleraría más un comportamiento de... ese calante o algo así. Y entonces se le escapó, dijo algo como: "Si no fueses la protagonista te hubiese sacado a patadas de aquí".

- Entonces, ¿Ya está decidido?

- Así parece.

- No podemos esperar a mañana. Para cuando lleguemos ya estará en cartelera el afiche.

- ¿Qué sugieres genio?

- ¿Sabes dónde vive?

- Oh no, no iremos a su casa.

- Pues entonces dame alguna idea, maldita sea.

- No te alteres, que Ino lo solucionará todo.

Kiba observó extrañado como ella sacaba su celular. Trás tipear varias veces, al parecer estaría chateando, él bebía su té en busca de calma. Tan centrado estuvo en el tema de conversación que el brevaje estaba tibio.

- ¡Listo! Mira y aprende novato.

Ino marcó un número, se llevó el celular a la oreja y esperó mientrás se peinaba el pelo con la mano libre.

- Buenas noches. -dijo seductoramente, esto ya le olía raro a Kiba.- Soy Ino Yamanaka, ya sabe soy bailarina en su obra. Antes de que me cuelgue, me gustaría comentarle una cosa muy curiosa que vi hoy. ¿Sabrá quién es Sakura?... Se estaba besuqueando con alguien en el salón... me gustaría discutir el asunto en persona si está interesado. Sino podría hablarlo con Naruto... Sí, me imaginé.

Una genia, completamente. Si de juegos mentales se trataba Ino era la mejor indiscutiblemente. Aunque Kiba hubiese tenido su celular jamás habría logrado un encuentro con el Uchiha. Bastante era con averiguar donde vivía, pero ella había logrado que vaya a donde ellos. Ya le agradecería a la chica de alguna forma.

- Lo espero. -dijo Ino para luego cortar.

- ¿Lo? ¿Y qué hay de mi?

- Vete a otra mesa y observa. Si tengo problemas te hago alguna seña. No me mires así Kiba, confía en mí.

Kiba se limitó a asentir y se trasladó a una mesa del fondo, suficientemente escondida. Ino sonrió, la situación estaba resultando de lo más emocionante. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que ingresara.

**oOoOo**

La luz le daba de lleno en el rostro, hacía una hora que estaba despierta mirando la pared. Era totalmente concsiente de cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor, cada pequeño ruido escuchado, era rápidamente analizado e identificado. Como los sonidos de vajilla que indicaba que los empleados domésticos estarían preparando el desayuno, o los leves gemidos provenientes del cuarto de al lado, que seguramente sería su hermana teniendo una pesadilla.

Se sentía tan ajena a lo que estaba por pasar. Este parecía ser otro día cualquiera, pero dentro de unos minutos sonaría su alarma indicándole que era hora de abandonar el lecho y prepararse para el resto del día. Pero más que nada, atenerse a que podría desperdiciar otra temporada como una _secundaria_.

Realmente añoraba ese protagónico, y las adulaciones de su amigo le hicieron sentir que era suyo. La descepción que sentiría sino lo conseguía iba a ser debastadora. Necesitaba ver el fruto de su arduo trabajo duro.

El deprimente rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando fue interrumpido por el sonido de la irritante alarma.

Los nervios la embargaron y lo más veloz que pudo trató de vestirse. Entre tropezones, prendas que no querían cooperar y zapatillas que no se dignaban a aparecer Hinata logró quedar medianamente vestida. Con cepillo en mano y el gusto a pasta dental todavía en su boca se dirigió a la cocina.

No pudo evitar notar una nota sobre la mesa, la cual rezaba un poco caligráfico "Buena suerte". Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que un cálido sentimiento se apoderaba de ella.

Sin duda esa carta, si se le podía llamar así a tan escueta frese en un papel, provenía de parte de su hermana. Si bien no denotaba esmero ni mucho menos, Hanabi no era de dar muestras de aprecio, al menos no tangibles.

Con la sorpresa que conllevó el mensajito, los nervios por la distribución de papeles desapereció por completo.

Había dado su mejor esfuerzo y si esto no había sido suficiente para lograr su objetivo, entonces la próxima se esforzaría el doble.

A paso ameno volvió a su dormitorio a buscar la mochila que casi se olvidaba.

Rió risueña imaginando el desorden que sería el Instituto dentro de unas horas. La ansiedad sería prácticamente palpable. ¡Y Naruto se volvería loco! Era típico que él estuviese calmado y confiado durante las pruebas de ellos. Pero a la hora de saber _quién hacía qué_ caía en cuenta de lo serio de la situación, más cuando él junto a otros profesores sólo daban su opinión respecto a ellos, Sasuke tenía la última palabra.

Sintió un nudo en su estómago. ¿Le resultaba realmente divertido eso? Ya no sabía que creer cuando de Naruto se trataba. Toda la situación le confundía.

Mejor sería sacar a Naruto de su mente por un tiempo, lo sufiente para que pueda ver la situación en perpectiva.

Sobre el escritorio, prolijamente colocada, se hallaba su mochila. La tomó y salió rumbo a la salida de la residencia. El nombre residencia era ciertamente curioso, ya que no era una posada. Aunque sí albergaba a miembros de la familia Hyūga que decidieran pasar por la ciudad. Recordó el infame término rama secundaria, con el cuál su padre solía referirse a sus invitados los cuales no eran una grata compañía para él. Su madre era quien solía apoyar y promover esta conducta. ¿Para qué quería semejante mansión si tan sólo eran tres personas? Aunque trás su muerte la actitud de su padre hacia este comportamiento cambió radicalmente. Quizá en memoria a su madre.

Allí en la salida, su guardaespaldas Kō* la esperaba junto a la limusina. ¡Ya quería llegar al instituto!

**oOoOo**

- ¡Yosh! Somos los primeros en llegar. Gai-sensei estaría orgulloso.

El chico de mallas verdes derramó lágrimas de felicidad ante la horrorizada mirada de su mejor amiga. No es que ella no lo soportase, simplemente que le resultaba perturbador que un hombre fuese tan... demostrativo. Hacía meses que había comenzado a considerar cierta duda sobre la inclinación sexual de su amigo. Aunque quién sabe, quizá era una estrategia para atraer chicas. Como una de esas exóticas plantas carnívoras que atraen a las ilusas moscas hacia una trampa mortal. ¡Hasta podría estar tratando de atraparla a ella! No, señor. Su hombre NO usaría mallas verdes, se arrancaría los ojos antes.

- ¡Hey, Lee! ¿Qué crees que pensaría Gai-sensei si te viese llorando en vez de entrenando!

Sus palabras fueron un certero golpe en el orgullo del chico, antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de agregar algo más el ya había salido corriendo ahcia el interior del instituto, perdiendose entre los pasillos.

- A eso llamo yo poder de juventud.

Miró hacia los costados y al ver que nadie conocido se acercaba, salió trás su amigo.

- ¡Espera Lee!

Corrió hacia lo que vendría a ser el salón de conferencias, donde profesionales con experiencia daban conferencias sobre expresiones corporales o nuevos pasos, a demás de también hacerse allí las _reuniones informativas_. Como la que tendrían lugar dentro de unos minutos.

Al ingresar se encontró con que ella y Lee no eran los únicos presentes. Neji Hyūga se hallaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas, con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados. Su expresión era de absoluta relajación. Lee estaba frente a él mirándolo fijo, demasiado cerca del rostro del chico para el gusto de Tenten.

Neji abrió lentamente su ojos.

- Apreciaría que retrocedieras.

Por si arrastrar las sílabas con rencor no bastase, su penetrante mirada se encargó de terminar de transmitir su mensaje. ¡Lo quería lejos de él!

Lee de un ágil salto retrocedió para luego apuntarlo con el dedo.

- ¡Te desafío Neji Hyūga! Competiremos en el bello arte de la danza para demostrar nuestro espíritu.

Neji alzó una ceja incrédulo ante las palabras de aquel extraño. Tenten quien miraba todo a unos metros, no sabía si tirarse al suelo y morir de la risa o tomar a Lee y esconderlo antes de que el primo de Hinata lo asesine. Optó por la opción C, seguir parada con la boca abierta.

- No temas demostrar tus aptitudes, la bella bestia verde del instituto tendrá compasión.

Eso fue el colmo. No sabía si había sido el hecho de que se hiciese llamar la bella bestia verde o que haya sugerido que tendría compasión por él lo que desató su furia. Le demostraría al chico que no tenía oportunidad contrar él. Estaba destinado a perder... destinado, que curiosa palabra que hacía años que había marcado su existencia.

Hacía unos años era lo único que lo obsecionaba, hasta que Naruto le demostró que el destino no te marcaba, sino que uno lo formaba en base a sus decisiones. Cesó con todo el asunto del fatalismo hasta que sucedió _aquello_. Entonces reconsideró el hecho de que estuviese predestinado a sufrir...

Ante estas decaídas que había tenido últimamente, trataba de tranquilizarse y recordar como Naruto lo había derrotado a pesar de tener todo en contra.

Así que debía tranquilisarse, declinar amablemente la _amistosa _propuesta y seguir con su camino. No perdería la calma por alguien que se hacía llamar la bestia verde, eso sería ridículo.

- No tengas miedo, deja a tu pasión arder.

El pulgar alzado a centímetros a su cara y la sonrisa sacada de un comercial de pasta dental, fueron demasiado. Se paró y ante la atónita mirada de Tenten y Lee se retiró.

Avanzó por los pasillos con esa mirada tan carente de sentimiento alguno. Pero si alguien pudiese leer su mente sabría que esa última frase le había calado hondo. No sabía si podía llegar a sentir pasión, es decir, era dedicado y perfeccionista, pero... ¿Era porque quería o porque fue lo que siempre hizo?

**oOoOo**

Poco a poco el salón de conferencias se fue llenando, el ambiente se llenó de ruido rápidamente. Los temas eran variados pero sólo uno había salido de la boca de cada uno de los presentes, el mensaje de Ino. Quien no había llegado todavía, lo cual no era raro. Siempre que tenía un chisme jugoso solía hacer esperar a la multitud lo más posible antes de revelar algo.

Naruto hablaba animadamente con Kakashi sobre la tarima que había frente a todas las hileras de bancos, sin percatarse de que era víctima de los cuchicheos de media audiencia presente.

Cerca de la puerta, se hallaba sentada Hinata. Estaba sola meditando sobre qué pasaría sino conseguía el papel. ¿Y si lo conseguía? ¿Quién sería el cazador? ¿Lograría cumplir las expectativas de sus profesores? ¿De du padre?... Eran demasiadas preguntas.

Sintió un ruido hueco al lado suyo, sorprendida volteó a ver que era. Se encontró con que Kiba se había dejado caer sobre el banco, estaba ojeroso pero parecía muy animado. Casi parecía que se hubiera tomado un par de litros de café de golpe trás una mala noche.

Aunque si bien Kiba había tomado dos cafés antes de llegar, no era esta la razón de su felicidad. Era el hecho de que no sabía exactamente que iba a pasar ahora. Ino lo había traicionado vílmente, trás unos minutos de charla con Sasuke había abandonado el local en compañía de él. Y por muy inocente la había esperado hasta bien entrada la madrugada. ¡Su madre casi lo mata cuando regreso!

Trató de intercambiar un par de palabras con su amiga, pero o por obra del café o de los nervios más el sueño, sus palabras salían lentamente de su boca, dificultándole a Hinata comprenderlo. Casi parecía que estaba bajo el efecto de estupefacientes.

En eso ingresó Sasuke, Kiba miró la puerta en espera de la triunfal entrada de la rubia.

Hinata miró extrañada como su amigo mantenía su vista fija en la puerta. Sasuke ya había ingresado con las hojas que decían los papeles. Empezaba a considerar que él estuviese enfermo o algo por el estilo.

Todos guadaron silencio y se apuraron para acomodarse en algún asiento libre.

Sasuke miró a todos desde la tarima, y luego a Naruto, quien se encontraba atrás suyo en compañía de Kurenai, Anko y Kakashi.

Respiró una última bocanada de aire y miró al frente con desición.

- Sin dar vueltas, los afiches con los papeles que se realizarán están en la cartelera del comedor. Antes de retirarse... -Sasuke se apresuró a decir aquellas palabras, ya que varios se comenzaban a parar.- una vez que sepan el papel que interpretarán retírense a sus casas, hoy no habrá prácticas.

Un murmullo se hizo sentir por todo el salón, casi parecía un enjambre de abejas. Jamás se descansaba el día en que se anunciaban los papeles. Era una blasfemia siquiera insinuarlo.

Naruto lo miró sin terminar de entender, pero ya lo haría. Había buscado la excusa perfecta.

- Esta tarde habrá una ceremonia de té en la que se darán a conocer a la prensa, sólo asistirán los intérpretes principales y sus suplentes, en compañía de quienes estaremos a cargo.

Sin decir nada más Sasuke se dió media vuelta dando por finalizada la conversación. Se dirigió hacia un sonriente Naruto y le entregó unas carpetas con un par de hojas cada una.

- El libreto para ustedes y la lista. -trás indicarle lo que le había entregado prosiguió su camino hacia la puerta, mezclándose entre los bailarines que apresurados se dirigían al comedor.

**oOoOo**

Kiba y Hinata caminaban tranquilos, se habían resagado de la multitud para no salir heridos ni arrastrados en medio del caos.

Al llegar al comedor vieron la misma escena de siempre, bailarines entusiasmados por algún importante papel que les tocó. Aunque siempre había algún que otro que salía corriendo debido al fracaso.

Hinata tragó saliva sonoramente, ella no iba a ser una de esos. Aceptaría lo que fuese, y sea cual sea su papel se esforzaría al máximo. Aunque le tocase entrar y salir casi al instante.

Kiba apoyó la mano en su hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa tratando de infundirle confianza, aunque ni él estuviese muy seguro del resultado.

Juntos avanzaron a donde un grupo de numerosos bailarines estaban reunidos, pensando que ellos tendrían la hoja. Cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que la hoja no era el espectáculo, sino Sakura Haruno a punto de pegarle a Sai.

Kiba intervino inmediatamente, a diferencia del resto que se había limitado a observar. Tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la obligó a retroceder. La chica estaba furiosa, en cuanto se vió inmovilizada empezó a soltarle una extensa lista de improperios a Sai, quien la miraba con esa sonrisa tan carente de sentimiento.

Rock Lee quien acababa de llegar decidio entrometerse también, lo cual Kiba agradeció ya que sabía que el había practicado un arte marcial hasta hace unos años.

Si bien ya no había riesgo de ningún golpe físico, sólo los insultos de Sakura resonando en el lugar, Lee tomó a Sai y lo sacó del lugar. Una vez fuera Kiba decidió que podía dejarla ir a la chica, quien en cuanto fue liberada salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Kiba suspiró, casi podía ver al saxofonista de la banda diciendo que tan "problemátito" había sido todo aquello.

- Kiba-kun. ¿estás bien?

El chico sonrió ante la preocupación de su amiga.

- Si Hinata, aunque creo que ellos no.

Se hubiese sentido mal bajo circunstancias normales, pero que Sakura estuviese tan alterada sólo podía significar una cosa. Tomó la mano de la chica y buscó con ansias esa lista. ¿Sería tan alocado que Ino Yamanaka la sostuviese sobre sus manos? Pues así era, le sonreía a Kiba casi retándolo a que la viera. Pues ya que no iba a tener la posibilidad de publicar en primera plana el escandalete de Sakura al menos disfrutaría de sus caras.

Kiba avanzó los pocos pasos que distaba de ella, soltando a Hinata. Le arrebató el pepel de las mano y lo miró una y otra vez incrédulo de lo que leía.

Hinata sintió unos brazos rodearla por atrás, inmediatamente estos la ferraron y la volteron. Frente a ella estaba una efusiva Tenten quien no dejaba de felicitarla y desearle suerte.

_¿Podría ser?_

Giró hábilmente sobre sus talones y fue hasta donde Kiba, le sacó la hoja de las manos despavilándolo. Al lado de la palabra zenko decía su nombre. ¡Hinata Hyūga!

Trás retener un grito de alegría comenzó a mirar el resto. ¿Sakura Haruno su suplente? Ahora entendía todo... Sai había sido elegido para realizar el papel del yako masculino, reemplazado por Shino Aburame. Con la mirada buscó a su amigo pero no lo encontró. Ya debía de haberse retirado.

Unas manos le arrebataron el papel sin darle tiempo a seguir mirando. Emocionada se volteó a ver a Kiba quien la admiraba resplandeciente.

- Así que... ¿Cómo se sienten, protagonistas? -interrunpió Ino.

Hinata miró asombrada a Kiba quien se encogió de hombros, sonrieéndole confianzudo. Esta no podía ser mejor noticia, no sólo era la protagonista sino que iba a tener que pasar el mayor tiempo ensayando con su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso podría ser más feliz?

**oOoOo**

Caminaba apurado por los pasillos camino a su oficina.

- ¡ Sasuke!

El aludido se volteó a ver a quien le había gritado, aunque no hacía falta, sabía perfectamente que era Naruto.

Efectivamente, el rubio avanzaba corriendo hacia él y no parecía muy contento. Volteó a ver alrededor, no había nadie. Deberían de estar en el comedor todavía.

En cuanto Naruto llegó a él abrió la boca para replicarle, pero sus palabras no llegaron a ser emitidas porque Sasuke lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un salón vacío.

Una vez dentro Naruto se liberó del agarre bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pretendes con estos cambios de último momento? ¡Ayer habías..!

- ¡Puedes callarte baka! Y que yo sepa, el director de la obra soy yo.

- Pero Sakura trabajo muy duro, ella puede hacerlo mejor que Hinata.

Sasuke simplemente carecía de paciencia, era una persona de hábitos tranquilos y la chillona voz de Naruto lo desquiciaba.

- Pues para mí no se esforzó lo suficiente. Y aquí termina la conversación, además... ¿Por qué tanto interés en que ella tenga el papel?

Naruto hizo una mueca ante la pregunta. Sí, tenía favoritismo por la chica de exóticos cabellos rosados. Pero no se lo diría a él ya que eso sería matar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera ella de retomar el papel que Sasuke había dicho.

- Es la mejor. -fueron unas pobres y huecas palabras. Totalmente insulsas a la hora de justificarse, o al menos eso pensó Sasuke.

- Pues eso no es suficiente, ya tomé mi desición. Mejor sería que dejes de consentir a tu amiguita.

Trás un intercambio de duras miradas, Sasuke se retiró dejando a un confundido Naruto.

**oOoOo**

Que alguien llame a la policia. Había asesinado al menos quince veces a Sai, aunque haya sido en su mente. Lo desmembró, lo empaló*, lo envenenó, lo apuñaló, lo empujó por las escaleras y hasta lo asfixió con una bolsa.

Aún no terminaba de entender como se había atrevido a insultarla de aquella manera. Ella sólo había hecho el inocente comentario de que no entendía como había conseguido Hinata el protagónico y ella terminó siendo su suplente. El chico rápidamente le había contestado que porque ella _apestaba_ y no servía para el ballet. Definitivamente no tenía tacto al tratar a una dama. ¡La había hecho llorar el muy desgraciado!

Caminó hecha una furia, resoplando y pisando fuertemente el suelo, pero algo la obligó a detenerse. Kiba y Hinata se hallaban charlando animadamente, bueno el Inuzuka al menos lo hacía. Estarían festejando sus protagónicos. ¡Que emoción! No pudo evitar desear que se pudran.

Ino se acercó a ellos y trás cruzar un par de palabras con Kiba se lo llevó lejos. ¿Tendría una mejor oportunidad para encarar a la santita? Lo dudaba.

Perfiló derechito en dirección hacia donde la chica se hallaba distraída.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

El tono lleno de odio sobresaltó a Hinata. No la había visto venir y a pesar de que sabía de que no le gustaría en lo más mínimo ser su suplente, no pensaba que la confrontaría abiertamente. En realidad, esperaba que no lo hiciera.

En un intento en vano trató de buscar las palabras correctas para calmar la situación. ¿Justo ahora tenía que irse Kiba con Ino?

- Yo que tú no me distraería, no sea cosa de que sufras un _accidente_.

Trás soltarle semejante comentario le lanzó su mirada más mortífera y salió de allí, dejando a Hinata sin habla y con una mirada que transmitía el horror que sentía.

Una vez fuera del instituto Sakura se maldijo mil veces, otra vez se había dejado llevar y su lebgua había podido más que ella.

Pero no es como si esto le fuese a afectar a Hinata.

**oOoOo**

Kiba e Ino caminaban en silencio hasta que Kiba no pudo más.

- Felicidades por tu papel.

- Seré la mala. ¡Me encanta! Esos papeles siempre son muy polémicos...

La mirada de Ino se endureció, iba a tratar un tema un poco complicado, por así decirlo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ino? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Ino suspiró tratando de ganar un poco más de tiempo para hallar las palabras adecuadas.

- Escucha bien Kiba, debes vigilar a Hinata. Es por... Sakura.

- ¿Crees que intentará hacerle algo? -tal como suponía se pusó a la defensiva enseguida.

- No lo sé. Entiende, esto es complicado. Pero debes saber que Sakura no tuvo un pasado exactamente rosa.

- Que ironía el color de su pelo. -se burló el chico, pero la seriedad del rostro de la rubia no desapareció

- No me hace gracia Kiba, ella está muy obsecionada con ser alguien, y para eso cree que debe de ser la mejor, no me sorprendería que trate de intimidar a Hinata. Sólo... no seas muy duro con ella.

Kiba la miró fijo, jamás la había visto tan seria. Le daba curiosidad saber qué exactamente la había llevado a estar tan obsecionada con el triunfo pero decidió no preguntar, después de todo seguramente ella no se lo diría.

- Lo intentaré.

Ino sonrió agradecida, para luego golpearle el hombro y hacerle un comentario picante sobre todas las horas que pasaría con Hinata a solas.

El chico se sonrojó ligeramente. Ino no había cambiado en nada estos años, y ojalá no lo hiciera.

**oOoOo**

El día había pasado rápidamente, entre arreglos de último momento. No lo deseaba, pero casi podía asegurar que el Uchiha resiviría duras críticas por parte de la prensa por la falta de anticipación.

Miró el lujoso collar que yacía desparramado sobre la cómoda del baño. Esa bella pieza de joyería era uno de los pocos recuerdos de su madre. Ella había sido una bailarina con un brillante futuro, pero debido a su prematuro embarazo tuvo que hacer a un lado su carrera. No tenía muchos recuerdos de ella, salvo su radiante sonrisa.

No podía distinguir su rostro perfectamente, lo veía borroso. Pero su sonrisa estaba perfectamente guardada en su memoria. A veces deseaba tanto haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Luego vino su hermanita Hanabi, aunque como ya entenderán, en realidad era su hermanastra. Siempre existió una fiera competencia por parte de Hanabi en búsqueda de opacarla y resaltar a los ojos de su padre. Una competencia que marcó a Hinata...

Con delicadeza se colocó el collar, que era algo delicado aunque llamativo. Se miró en el espejo y contempló como el kimono lila se ajustaba a su cuerpo lo suficiente. Casi se imaginaba a muchos criticando se prominente delantera, ya que en el mundo de la danza no se estaba acostumbrado a cuerpos como el suyo. Pero eso no la hacía menos, les demostraría a todos de lo que era capaz.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, tomó el abrigo y partió sin saber que le esperaba esta noche.

**oOoOo**

Ino ingresó en compañía de Sai, y el resto del elenco. El lugar en donde se celebraba la ceremonia de té, alias reunión de negocios era en el jardín interior de la residencia Hyūga. Unos almohados habían sido colocados junto a una extenza mesa baja. Dos mujeres con vestidos tradicionales y de alta costura preparaban el té. Ino inmediatamente las reconoció como dos figuras muy importantes del arte de aquella ceremonio. Su presencia en el evento demostraba las fuertes influencias de los Hyūga.

Tras una inspección general vió a Tenten hablándole animadamente a Neji Hyūga. Ambos terminaron siendo suplentes, la primera de ella y el segundo de Kiba. Por otro lado, el Aburame era el reemplazo de Sai. La rubia maldijo su suerte, Sai y Shino no eran los compañeros estrella en lo que respectaba a generar confianza y sociabilizar.

Aburrida se acercó a Sakura quien parecía un poco ida. Por ahí podría levantarle el ánimo.

En eso Hiashi Hyūga hizo acto de presencia en el jardín. Vestía formalmente como dictaba la ocasión.

Todos se acomodaron sobre los almohadones, de un lado de la mesa se encontraban los miembros de la prensa mientras que del otro el elenco en los extremos, en el centro los intructores. En medio de los intructores se sentó Hiashi y a su derecha Sasuke Uchiha.

La ceremonia comenzó, bebieron té y admiraron los vestidos tan finos que lucían las mujeres encargadas de guiar la ceremonia. Una vez satisfechos Hiashi, con cooperación de Sasuke resumieron el proyecto revelando un dato inédito, la participación de Akatsuki en este. Se negaron a dar más detalles de aquellos, salvo que el famoso grupo dirigido por Madara Uchiha llegaría mañana de Moscú para integrarse al elenco.

Los bailarines trataron de evitar poner cara de sorpresa ante la noticia para no desacreditar a Sasuke.

Una vez finalizada la charla, el director de la obra se excusó para ir al baño. Inmediatamente Sakura lo imtó y salió trás él. Naruto que lo había notado salió en su búsqueda precupado por alguna represalia de parte de Sakura.

Se quedó estático en el lugar al ver como Sakura estaba _demasiado_ cerca de Sasuke coqueteándole. Si la situación no lo hubiese descolocado habría notado la incomodidad absoluta del chico.

Dió media vuelta con una sola idea. Sakura sólo desea lo que no puede tener... ¿Qué pasaría si pensara que el chico que andaba trás ella hora está interesada en otra? ¡Lo trataría de seducir! Era perfecto, ¿Y quién mejor para ejecutarlo que la dulce Hinata Hyūga? La chica que le había arrebatado el protagónico. Además con lo dulce que era entendería sus motivos si se los explicaba.

Como si Kami cooperase mágicamente con él allí estaba Ino con ella. Se acercó dispuesto a pedirle ayuda cuando sintió la risa de Sakura cada vez más audible.

Se acercaba.

No pensó, actuó. Y allí, sin más estampó sus labios bruscamente contra los de Hinata...

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

* Kō: en el manga es el miembro del clan Hyūga que se encarga de la seguridad de Hinata, aparece mucho en el capítulo Confesión en el anime, en el que YA SABEN que pasa.

* Tenten no tiene apellido porque es de origen chino, y en China las mujeres reciben apellido recien al casarse. Tenten Hyūga tiene su encanto. ¿No?

* Empalar: tr. Espetar a alguien en un palo como se espeta un ave en el asador. (R.A.E.)

* * *

Aquí finaliza el capítulo, con broche de oro. ¿Concecuencias? Lean el próximo capítulo:

Capítulo 9: Akatsuki entra en escena. ¿Sería redundante decir que aparecerán los miembros de Akatsuki? Además veremos la reacción de Hinata, lo que pensará Sakura y sin olvidar que Ino estaba presente, ya dejó escapar un chisme jugoso ¿Hará lo mismo con este?

De más está decir GRACIAS a mis lectores y a quienes dejaron review: **Lala-Inuzuka** (me reí mucho con tus comentarios, los Akatsuki aparecerán y debo admitir que fuiste MUY acertada con mi idea haha, ¿no serás pariente de Shikamaru?) y **Itaichigo** (¿Qué puedo decir? Me sentí muy halagada por tu comentario y me alegro que te halla gustado, hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero no creo que sea para tanto haha)

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Akatsuki entra en escena

¡Hola! Yo sé que las pocas personas que leyeron mi historia me deben dar por muerta, pero volví para quedarme. ¡No me odien, por favor! ¡Perdónenme!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Antes que nada, algunos nombres que aparecerán apartir de este capítulo en la historia son personajes que aparecen en el manga y puede que no los conozcan. En caso de que no se ubiquen, y no deseen saber quienes son (por el spoiler que representa) pueden saltearse algunas de las aclaraciones al final de la página, que yo pondré en cursiva para que las identifiquen.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Akatsuki entra en escena**

* * *

El ronroneo del motor de la camioneta junto a la tenue luz del atardecer estaba empezando a tener un efecto somnífero sobre él. Miró por la ventanilla, analizando la cara de los transeúntes que no podían verlo, confiriéndole una especie de poder.

Se acomodó su estrafalario sombrero verde, que se hallaba torcido en un ángulo recto por el techo del vehículo, incomodándolo ligeramente. Y sin previo aviso, estalló su malhumor como una bomba molotov contra sus compañeros de viaje.

**oOoOo**

_La luz._

Claramente la estaba viendo; fuerte, embriagadora, envolviéndola rápidamente y tomando control sobre su cuerpo. Fue todo tan repentino que ni siquiera llegó a sentir que le fallaran sus piernas, cuando su mundo se vino abajo.

Y ahí yacía inconsciente, se había escurrido por los brazos de Naruto, quien miraba atónito los resultados de su espontaneidad.

Su plan no había resultado. Si bien Sakura los vio, esgrimió una ligera sonrisa y los ignoró por completo. No solo eso, Neji pasaba de casualidad por allí y ahora lo contemplaba con un furor que nunca le había visto. Hasta podía escuchar los gritos de Ino apagados, como si estuviese debajo del agua… ¿Qué decía?

¡Hinata! Por supuesto, se hallaba debajo de él… De pronto la voz apagada de Ino se tornó en insultos no muy apropiados para ser pronunciados por una dama ¿Es que acaso a nadie le importaba que a metros se hallaran los principales inversores? ¡Oh sí, Hinata todavía estaba en el suelo!

Tan desesperado estaba por levantarla, que se le enredó el pie en su vestido, y evitando caer sobre ella fue a parar contra una estatua de un Maneki Neko*, la cual cayó produciendo un gran estruendo. Naruto sintió como una gota de sudor frío se escurría por su nuca. Y mientras la mirada punzante de Neji estaba clavada sobre él, con todo su esfuerzo trataba de levantar al gigante gato de lo que aparentaba ser bronce.

Cuando unas arrugadas manos se posaron sobre la estatua, y la levantaron sin esfuerzo alguno, Naruto se atrevió a levantar la mirada para encontrar con espanto que quien lo había ayudado era el padre de Hinata.

No dudó dos segundos en tirarse al suelo y entre repetidas reverencias pedirle perdón. ¿Cómo pudo tirársele encima a Hinata en su propia casa, durante la ceremonia? ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando?

- Levántate, Uzumaki. Y ve hacia el salón principal que Uchiha requiere tu presencia.

El aludido, se incorporó y en una veloz carrera desapareció del lugar. A Hiashi le hacía gracia las peripecias de Naruto, y le guardaba una enorme gratitud por el cambio que logró sobre su sobrino debido al reto de hacía varios años. Pero éste no era el momento para mostrar su torpeza tanto a inversores como a los periodistas que habían acudido. Ya bastante desorganización se había mostrado ante los medios, era prudente mostrar una mayor disciplina y comportamiento. Ya hablaría con Kakashi para que le de un par de indicaciones al chico.

Entonces su mirada reparó en su primogénita, luego miró en dirección hacia donde se había dirigido Naruto y por último a la chica que, por lo que tenía entendido, era la antagonista en la función y que se hallaba en cuclillas*.

-Llévala a su cuarto.

Sin pedir por favor, ni indicar siquiera en dónde se hallaba éste, se dio vuelta y se retiró.

Ino, esbozando su mejor sonrisa, se volteó hacia Neji y con la mayor picardía le indicó que a él se había referido.

Éste se acercó a su prima, haciendo caso omiso a la chica, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, escoltado por ella.

Ino se asombró de que él conociera el camino, aunque cuando de golpe se frenó y le preguntó por dónde seguir, entendió que éste no tenía idea.

-Pensé que sabías por dónde ir.- Le espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ésta es el ala de las habitaciones de la familia principal. Hace muchos años que no vengo a esta casa, y como no soy de la familia principal… -Neji desvió la mirada, ¿Por qué le estaba respondiendo a Yamanaka?- nunca puse un pie en esta parte de la casa. –Concluyó, fulminándola con la mirada, para dejarle claro que no seguiría hablando del tema.

Ino miró curiosa el derredor y tomó nota mental sobre el tono de voz que uso Neji para pronunciar lo anterior… Al parecer había un par de problemas familiares allí, unos de los cuales ella se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Sonrió y se acarició la rubia cabellera mientras analizaba cómo sonsacarle algún detalle más.

-Pues empecemos a abrir puertas. –Dijo muy sonriente.

-No creo que sea correcto. –Le respondió, ya no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando el asunto. –Podríamos preguntarle…

-¡Aburrido! No soy muy conocida por portarme bien, exactamente. –Le contestó, mientras sonreía de una forma muy traviesa, una clara invitación a meterse en problemas con ella.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no entraré contigo.

-Eso basta para mí. ¡Vamos! Empecemos por aquí.

**oOoOo**

Naruto desaceleró el paso cuando ya casi llegaba hasta donde Sasuke, no quería entrar agitado. Allí se encontraba Sasuke con Sakura, hablando con un hombre muy ataviado y de sonrisa amable que se reprochaba el hecho de que Sakura fuera una suplente, a lo que Sasuke sólo escuchaba. Internamente se moría de risa, Sasuke odiaba sociabilizar e interactuar tanto como su entrenador Kakashi el quedarse sin sus novelas subidas de tono. Era un solitario, siempre lo fue y lo seguirá siendo hasta que se muera. Quizás socorrerlo esta vez no lo mataría.

-Antes de juzgar deberá ver a nuestra Hinata Hyūga en acción. –Dijo inmiscuyéndose en la conversación. Pronunciar su nombre lo hizo sentir mal por la situación anterior, ya se disculparía con ella.

Sakura lo miró ligeramente ofendida por el comentario, mientras que Sasuke, aprovechó la entrada de su rival, para retirarse educadamente. Sakura apenas atinó a hacer una pequeña reverencia y se apuró en seguirle el paso a Sasuke.

El hombre se identificó como Kabuto Yakushi, el cual Naruto reconoció como el conocido periodista del diario independiente Ne*. El cual era muy conocido por los rumores de la mafia que se hallaba bajo el dominio del dueño de éste, Orochimaru Sarutobi*.

Le sorprendía que ese hombre con aquella sonrisa tuviera tan mala fama. Aunque para Kabuto no fue necesario usar tácticas de distracción, ya que Naruto contestaba complacido todas sus preguntas sin notar las connotaciones negativas que éstas ocultaban entre líneas.

Y mientras le contaba lo satisfechos que estaban con la elección del elenco, notó a la recientemente famosa periodista Kurotsochi*. Cuya apariencia le hizo recordar a Sai… ¿Carecería de personalidad como él?

Un robusto chico se interpuso entre la periodista y él, según tenía entendido era el camarógrafo, Akatsuchi* quien estaba a cargo de tomarles fotos al elenco para una reconocida revista de moda.

Kabuto le llamó la atención, había descuidado su entrevista…

**oOoOo**

Kiba hablaba de forma amena con Shino cuando Hinata entró con su primo e Ino. Inmediatamente se incorporó y se dirigió hacia ella, su tez estaba muy lívida casi como si se acabara de desmayar.

Al llegar la miró de cerca, unos manchones rojizos empezaron a florecer en sus mejillas.

_Está demasiado cerca…_

Hinata, con todo el valor que tuvo alzó la mirada, confrontando sus imponentes ojos marrones. Cerró muy fuerte los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir, mostrándole a Kiba la belleza exótica de sus ojos grises. Mantuvieron la mirada y de repente…

_Una ola de flashes…_

Todo periodista en el cuarto les estaba sacando fotos. Claramente pensaron que estaban posando, y Neji fue rápidamente sustituido por Sai, así los dos yakos retendrían los brazos de la indefensa zenko alejándola de su cazador.

Kiba le guiñó un ojo a Hinata y le pidió que siguiera la corriente.

Hinata le sonrió, y trató de fingir una cara de pánico.

**oOoOo**

Shikamaru cerró nuevamente el encendedor metálico produciendo un sonoro chasquido. Temari lo miraba impaciente.

-No sabía que tu hermano se encontrara en Japón. –Comentó como si nada.

-No sabía que fuese de tu interés lo que hace o no mi hermano.

-Quizá su presencia tenga ciertos beneficios. –Pronunció lentamente las palabras, esperando que tengan algún sentido para Temari.

-Sabes que Suna siempre estará allí para Honoha. –Temari lo miró fijo, en el semblante de Shikamaru se dibujó una media sonrisa.

Su chica sí que era muy lista, quizá hasta más que él.

-A Tsunade le alegrará oír eso.

Dos chicos sonriéndose en un pasillo a oscuras, muchos secretos.

**oOoOo**

Hinata dejaba que la criada le acomodara el pijama, recordando como despertó de su desmayo. Neji la dejó caer para detener a Ino quien trataba de meterse en el cuarto de su tío. Fue muy confuso despertar entre gritos, pero el pisotón que le propinó Ino fue suficiente para que se incorporara. Todavía le causaba gracia recordar la cara que pusieron ambos.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta sonó, ingresando en el cuarto nada más ni nada menos que el Jefe de la familia.

La criada se disculpó cortésmente y se retiró. Hiashi cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama.

-Creo que mereces saber algunas cosas. –Pronunció impasible.

Hinata se sentó a su lado y lo miró curiosa, su padre no solía venir a su cuarto, y menos a confiarle confesiones.

-Algunas cosas sobre. –Suspiró sonoramente, pero continuó. Claramente le iba a hablar de un tema difícil.- Sobre Neji, para entenderlo un poco.

Hiashi acarició la cabeza de Hinata. Era una chica inteligente pero…

-Hace cuarenta y cinco años, la familia Hyūga fue bendecida con dos niños varones.

-El tío Hizashi y tú. –Murmuró pensativa pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Así es. –Hiashi sonrió complacido de que le prestara atención.- Como sabrás, nuestra familia posee muchas tradiciones. –Su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana, donde la oscura noche se alzaba ante ellos.- En esa época, tu abuelo tenía una difícil decisión que tomar. Había heredado el anfiteatro Jūken y el instituto Boke dedicados al arte musical, como ya sabrás. Nadie en la familia principal se dedicó a ese tipo de arte. Por eso tomó la decisión de que su primogénito varón se haría cargo de Byakugan y Sōke, mientras que el otro tomaría a Jūken y Boke y sería desterrado de la familia principal.

-¿Desterrado? –preguntó casi inaudible.

-Sería echado de lo que hoy es la residencia Hyūga, y enviado a Osaka para ser entrenado en el arte musical.

-¿Pero volvería? Sino… ¿Cómo se habría ocupado?

-Así es, Hinata, volvería. Pero no sería reconocido como alguien de la familia principal en Tokyo. Es por eso que Hizashi siempre nos guardó rencor, y no lo culpo.

-Pero Neji…

-Seguro te acordarás de la enfermiza obsesión de tu primo por el destino. –La interrumpió. –Pues ahora sabes cómo nació.

-Pero tuvimos una época feliz, yo me acuerdo…

-Cuando tu abuelo murió, tu madre… -el semblante de Hiashi fue sometido por la tristeza que lo embargó al hablar de _ella_. –Tu madre intentó recomponer las cosas, cambiar las absurdas tradiciones. Murió hace mucho, pero tanto Hiazashi y Neji deben recordar la amabilidad con la que los invitó a ser nuevamente familia. Tuvimos paz por unos años, y poco a poco vi como el rencor desaparecía de los ojos de mi hermano. Hasta que una noche…

Hiashi se irguió, y miró como su hija lo contemplaba en búsqueda de respuestas que no podía pronunciar.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada a su padre bajo la luz de su velador, jamás le había notado tantas arrugas, y entregaría su cabeza a la guillotina jurando que nunca lo había visto llorar. Pero frente a ella una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

-Tomé algunas malas decisiones en mi vida, pero lo estoy compensando. Lo estoy haciendo.

No hizo falta decir nada más, Hiashi se retiró dejando a su hija llena de interrogantes.

**oOoOo**

Madara Uchiha acababa de dejar al equipo Akatsuki en el hotel en que su sobrino había hecho la reserva. La furgoneta negra se movía por las calles de Tokyo. Pronto se reuniría con ellos para aclarar los tantos.

**oOoOo**

Gaara cortó la comunicación y se dirigió al comedor donde su hermano Kankurō se hallaba. Lo miró como, entretenido, lustraba sus marionetas.

-Temari debía es muy idiota, liarse con Shikamaru… ¿Qué pretende? –Masculló el mayor.

-No lo sé, quizá no pretenda nada en particular. –Le respondió el menor, para tomar la taza de té que había dejado sobre la mesa.

El mayo lo miró intrigado, se volteó y elevó su marioneta evaluando las terminaciones.

-¿Así que está listo? –Preguntó, con aire de desinterés. El menor separó la taza de su boca y asintió. –Pues nos encargaremos de dar el mejor espectáculo entonces. –Afirmó desafiante.

**oOoOo**

-Linda máscara. –Una voz susurró entre las sombras. –Creí haber asistido a tu funeral… Madara.

El aludido se removió incomodo, había algo de él que siempre le había producido repulsión.

-Y yo recuerdo que trabajabas en las sombras, ahora tus actos parecen ser muy… públicos.

La figura avanzó, saliendo de entre las sombras, revelando una sonrisa viperina y unos ávidos ojos dorados como el ámbar.

-El riesgo de trabajar en los medios, unos queda un poco expuesto. Volviendo al tema… ¿Por qué Madara?

-Eso no te incumbe.

Orochimaru sonrió complacido por molestar aunque sea un poco a quien se hacía llamar Madara. Satisfecho, le alcanzó una gruesa carpeta con hojas, las cuales empezaron a leer juntos.

**oOoOo**

La tinta se secaba sobre las hojas apiladas. Habían estado trabajando duro, como se los indicó el Jefe antes de marcharse. Bueno, él había estado trabajando duro, Hidan sólo se ocupaba de diseminar sus estatuillas y otros símbolos religiosos por el cuarto.

-Deberías esconder esas cosas, si las encuentran nos matarán.

Hidan se giró y a verlo, sentado y dibujando. Aburrido y trabajador Kakuzu.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, ¿A caso no sabes con quién hablas? Jashin-sama…

Kakuzu ignoró todas las atrocidades que le haría Jashin-sama a él por ser tan "hereje".

-Tan sólo intenta no decapitar ninguna gallina aquí, las lavanderías cobran fortunas en Tokyo.

Es que la oculta religión del Jashinismo requería pactos de sangre, sacrificios de almas puras. Lo complicado de esconder un cadáver humano y de encontrar coartadas decentes, fueron las razones que alejaron a Hidan de convertirse en asesino serial. Y a Kakuzu le encantaba echárselo en la cara.

-Deberías dejar de trabajar, y acomodar tus cosas.

-El Jefe indicó otra cosa, ya habrá tiempo para ordenar.

-Podríamos contratar a alguien.

-Cobran mucho. Además, este trabajo nos dará una gran ganancia.

-Dinero, dinero, dinero. ¿Es todo lo que te importa? Empiezo a pensar que serías capaz de vender a tu madre.

-Por la suma adecuada, podríamos tener un trato.

-Vender personas está mal. Escúchame bien, te irás al infierno. -Lo amenazó Hidan apuntándole con uno de sus tantos cuchillos de sacrificio.

-El infierno no es tan malo si tienes dinero, justo lo que quiero. Ahora déjate de holgazanear y ayúdame, hay que entregarle los bocetos al Jefe.

Los insultos de Hidan resonaron por todo el cuarto, seguido de objetos rotos y críticas por lo que les costaría reponerlos.

Desde el pasillo del edificio un señor muy extravagante los observaba.

-Es interesante lo bien que se llevan. -Dijo una voz apacible.

-Pues a mí me parecen dos idiotas, el Jefe los castigará cuando vuelva. -Le respondió otra voz, más grave que la anterior.

-¿Hablando solo de nuevo?* -Una figura apareció en el pasillo.

El señor extravagante se giró para encontrarse con Kisame Hoshigaki.

-Pareces un tiburón. -Le indicó la voz apacible.

-Lindas branquias, panzón. -Agregó la grave.

Kisame se irritó, había estado experimentando con el maquillaje para ver como hacer los bigotes y éste le tira abajo todo su trabajo diciéndole que parecen branquias. Molesto, se adelantó y de un golpe le arrancó el sombrero verde.

-Lo siento, no soportaba verte con ese hongo en la cabeza, Zetsu. -Le dijo sin quitar una sonrisa malévola, como la de un asesino acechando a su presa indefensa.

Y se alejó riendo mientras el otro se trataba de acomodar el gorro.

-¡Es una venus! ¡Una venus atrapamoscas!

-Déjalo, no vale la pena.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke se sentó en su oficina. Su cara se iluminó fantasmalmente por la pantalla del ordenador.

Había recibido un mail de un hotel. Al parecer ya habían llegado. Akatsuki, el famoso grupo de ambientación artística. Solían trabajar más con el cine, y efectos especiales. Lo cual se mostraba en el mail, porque del numeroso grupo que representaban, sólo habían acudido siete.

_Itachi Uchiha._

Se las pagaría, cada día perdido de su infancia, cada lágrima derramada. Esta vez no se le escaparía de sus manos.

Su plan de venganza era infalible.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

*A pesar de que la palabra Neko ya nos da la idea de que es un gato, aclaro que se trata de la típica figura del gato saludando con la pata derecha y con una moneda de oro… Naruto derribando una estatua que simboliza la buena fortuna fue sólo un jueguito que hice por la situación que se le salió totalmente de control.

*¡Sí, lo sé! Orochimaru no es miembro del Clan Sarutobi, pero fue adoptado por el Tercer Hokage y como sólo encontré su nombre acompañado de apodos, decidí darle el apellido del Tercero.

*Cuclillas: (De clueco).en ~.loc. adv. Dicho de doblar el cuerpo: De suerte que las asentaderas se acerquen al suelo o descansen en los calcañares. (R.A.E.)

_*Kurotsochi: la nieta del Tsuchikage._

_*Durante la reunión de los 5 Kages, él es el gordito que acompañó al Tsuchikage._

*¿Zetsu bipolar? Creo no ser la primera en retratar al personaje de esa forma, pero como en el mundo uno no se puede dividir en una versión blanca y otra negra de sí mismo, pensé que la bipolaridad retrataría bien a nuestro amiguito.

* * *

Aquí finaliza otro capítulo, en el que espero haber creado más dudas de las que he resuelto. Sabemos un poco del origen de Neji, pero no que hizo que el resentimiento entre ambas familias resurjan. Después está el tema de los hermanos de Suna... ¿A qué se referiría Temari con que Konoha contaría siempre con el apoyo de Suna? Ya iré respondiendo de a poco todas esas incógnitas.

Capítulo 10: A puro ritmo. Comienzan los ensayos, Sasuke y el resto de los entrenadores presionarán al máximo a los estudiantes. Y Hinata tendrá una conversación muy interesante con Shion... que cierto rubio escuchará atentamente. A demás de que aparecerán más el equipo Akatsuki.

Sé que fue un capítulo corto, pero ¡No aguantaba más para subirlo!

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por la paciencia que me tuvieron, y de nuevo, perdón por la demora.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
